Flaming Seas
by LadyOfThePetals
Summary: Its only been a week since the Sea Spire Celebration abruptly came to a close,and the Solar Spire declared war. Friendships will be broken, and lives will be at stake, will the gems survive, or will they die defending their spire's? Sequel to the Sea Spire Celebration.(Moved to T for future chapters)
1. chapter 1: A New Mission

chapter 1: A new mission

It's been a week since the letter from the solar spire was received, and the Lunar guardians are training harder than they ever had in their existence. Lady Moon summoned the gems to the top of the spire. Since she's been threatened with war, Lady Moon's smile faded into a angry glare, and her cooling mist became more as an icy blizzard.

"I've call you here today to announce the leaders of our army. Rose Quartz, and Garnet, you two shall be our generals. Pearl and Citrine, you two are our colonels. Amathyst and Emerald, for your bravery in battle to retaliate against the Solar menace you two will be our captains. These ranks can change as the war progresses, as long as you keep your wits about you, and remember you you're fighting for. Dismissed." Lady Moon stated.

"Officers, come over here, you all need badges."

Moonstone held up a chest with star shaped badges in them. The generals received badges with silver and white stripes, and a nightshade in the center.

Colonels received badges that were white, with yellow trim around the edges. Captains received badges that were silver, with a small white star in the center. Each gem took their badge.

"Your first mission, is to occupy as much space as you can leading towards the sky spire. Use any means necessary, except breaking the one rule no gem can disobey. I'm counting on you guys to defend and protect our home, do I make myself clear?""Ma'am yes, ma'am!" the gems saluted in Unison.

Rose Quartz turned to her officers.

"Citrine, and Pearl, I'm going to need you to scout the area with a team of troops. The rest of us will stay here and make sure the spire is safe, and the troops are trained,".

Citrine and Pear traveled down the spire, with their new badge glistening in the spire light.

"Ruby, Tourmaline, and Angel Quartz come with us,"

"Oh wonderful, the two colonels have finally graced us with their presence," Ruby sneered.

Citrine went up to Ruby, and looked her in the eyes. "I've had just about enough of your disrespect towards Pearl, Ruby. You will learn to listen to your leaders, or I will teach you to,do I make myself clear?" Citrine growled.

"Crystal," Ruby said in a taunting voice.

Citrine ignored her and, joined her teamates on the warp pad.

Pearl leaned over to Citrine.

"I guess she's a little sore I got chosen to lead instead of her," Pearl whispered into Citrine's ear.

"She's going to have to get over it, or it's going to be a long day,"

* * *

The gems warped to a small town in the U.S., on the coast of Flordia. As the gems walked by, they could hear they weren't the only beings threatened by war.

"I guess a world leader just died, and everyone's kinda mad about it," Angel Quartz commented.

"You're darn right they're mad little lady!" an old man stated.

"The leaders of Austria-Hungery have been assassinated, and the world is at war!" the man exclaimed.

The gems exchanged uneasy glances.

"You think this war will interfere with our mission?" Pearl asked Citrine.

"Don't know, its probably better to do what we have to and leave," Citrine stated.

"Wait... what's that rock doing on your forehead lady?" the man grabbed Pearl's arm and pulled her closer.

"No! Your those gem people!" the man threw Pearl to the ground and ran.

"Something tells me that the sun warriors have been here..." Tourmaline commented, while she helped Pearl up.

"Gems, go scout the area, and report your findings to me or Pearl," Citrine ordered.

"Move out!"

The gems disappeared in different directions, leaving Citrine by herself

As she searched the area, she noticed a small meteor in the ground. When Citrine opened it, she noticed a letter.

_ "Dear Citrine,_

_its been a crazy couple of weeks huh? I know our spires will be going to war soon, but before that happens, I want to hang out, if you accept, meet me by this tree at sundown._

_sincerely,_

_Moss Agate._

_P.S. please don't tell any gem of our meeting, it will spoil it."_

"How did he know I was here? " Citrine wondered.

Citrine went back to the city, seeing it now was a ghost town. The gems all regrouped.

"Anyone find anything intreasting?" Pearl asked.

"I found an open pasture, seems safe enough," Angel Quartz said.

"Good job Angel, anyone else find anything," Pearl said.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Alright, back home everyone," Citrine ordered.

As the gems walked past Citrine, Ruby cut her eyes at her and snickered.

"She may know something..." Citrine thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Night of 1 , 000 Stars

Chapter 2: Night of 1,000 stars

**I'd like to say thanks to Spacewonder who came up with the title for the story. But More about the chapter, we're going to be learning a lot more about the motives of the Solar spire. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Thanks for the update Pearl, we will send troops in a couple days," Lady Moon said.

"In the meantime help Rose and Garnet, train the troops,".

"Lady Moon, I think someone to hold our position in the town until more troops arrive," Citrine suggested.

"Who do you suggest should stay behind? "

"Myself, I'll do some more scouting, and send for troops after a couple days before the solstice,"

"seems like a reasonable request. You have my permission to complete your mission,"

Citrine smiled, and galloped down the spire.

"Good luck in your mission!" Pearl sang.

"Thanks!" she replied as she leaped into the warp pad.

Citrine had gut wrenching guilt for lying to her friends, but she had to. Maybe Moss can talk Father Sun out of war. Citrine snatched her badge off and hid it in her shirt.

"If someone saw me, i'd be so dead," she thought to herself.

Suddenly Citrine felt a hand come over her mouth and and arm go around her waist, dragging her behind a tree.

"Shhhhh...be very still," the familiar voice whispered.

Citrine reluctantly obeyed. As she stood in complete silence, she heard footsteps near by.

"Were did Sunstone want us to set camp up?" Alexandrite asked his red twin brother.

" In the middle of town,"

" That's a dumb place,"

"Hey man, just following orders,"

The brothers took off toward the small village, leaving the two hiding gems alone.

"Good, they're finally gone," the voice said as he released Citrine from his grip.

"You know, you could have just asked me to hide,"

The voice laughed and stepped into the light. It was just Mossy.

"We should probably get going before more gems come," Mossy suggested.

Moss grabbed Citrine by her hand and led her into the forest.

"Were are we going, Agate?" she asked as she was being dragged.

"You'll see," Mossy mused.

After hours of being dragged through dense forest, the pair reached and open grassland with a flowering Magnolia tree in the center.

"It's beautiful, " Citrine awed.

"Just wait until you reach the top of the tree,"

Once they reached the top, the view became more magnificent than Citrine could dream of. The sky had 1, 000 stars glittering in the cosmos. The sight was beautiful enough to bring and human, or gem to tears.

"I bet Topaz is up there somewhere," Citrine whispered.

"I think she's up there too," Mossy added while catching up to Citrine.

"By the way Citrine, I'm sorry about what happened to Blue...Things have been going a little crazy lately.."

"Mossy, remember when we were In the spire a couple weeks ago, and you were trying to tell us why your spire was different?"

Mossy looked up with an uneasy face."Yeah?"

"What were you going to say?"

Mossy sighed.

"We had special white fire we use to heal our gems. With the fire we used, we healed and protected. But a month before we all went to the Lunar spire, we switched Sunstones out. Onyx got his gem back, and Jet became the new Sunstone. He foolishly declared to start stretching the sun warrior empire. In starting battles with the monk gems at the sky temple, our spire exploded. Since then, Sunstone has been obsessed with getting another spire."

"And that's why you all declared war, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Were are all staying?"

"No where really, we've been trying to rebuild our spire, but the gems that go in to fix it barley escape with their lives,"

Moss looked up and weakly smiled.

"Enough about my problems, how did the Ladies of the spire take what happen to Blue?"

"None of us really addressed it until two days ago,"

"and Imperial Topaz?"

"She's broken"

"Ohh..."

"How did the Sun warriors take it? Besides how the letter made it seem,"

" Honestly, we couldn't have handled the death any more inappropriately, "

"What do you mean?"

"We partied for 36 hours straight,"

"Wow..."

"And you won't believe it Citrine, Flourite and Obsidian were given a place of honor,"

Citrine shook her head.

"We had a funeral, and Garnet stayed locked up in a room for most of the celebration,"

"Wow..."

Citrine stopped talked for a second and thought.

"Hold on Moss, of you say that Sunstone is messing things up, what does father sun do about it,"

"Nothing, it's really strange, I can't explain it, but something is wrong with him... I've known father Sun for about 3,000 years, and he'd never be compliant to stuff like this,"

"Maybe he's getting hypnotized, " Citrine joked.

"Yeah maybe,"

"By the way, why are you guys setting camp up here?"

"Cause we knew you all would,"

"How? "

"We have our ways," Mossy teased.

"mmmmmm...creepy..." Citrine whispered under her breath.

Moss shifted his weight in the branch he was sitting on.

"Citrine, do you realize that our spire's will be at war in a couple of days?"

"More like 5, today's Monday and the solstice isn't until Saturday night,"

"Citrine I really don't want to fight, what if I retreat and I never come back? "

"Mossy that wont happen, your too careful for that, "

""What if we're fighting and I accidentally stab you... I don't want to hurt you Citrine..."

Citrine climbed down from the branch and wrapped her arm around his neck. There was really nothing she could say to comfort him. The war was going to start, gems will die, and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. When that realization hit her, small tears started to come from her eyes. Mossy looked up, and pulled Citrine in.

"Hey, hey, stop crying, its going to be okay,"

Citrine looked up at him with sulky eyes.

"How? How is any if this going to be okay?" Citrine croaked.

"Well umm..."

Mossy was lost for words. Instead, he just held her tight, while she wepted into his chest. He whispered into her ear.

"Always and forever?"

Citrine stopped crying for a second to look up and smile at him.

"Always and forever, "

With that, Mossy summoned his dagger and carved a small shard from the gemstone he had on his throat. He handed the dagger to Citrine so she could do the same. Once she was finish, they both dug the shards, deep into the tree, changing the Magnolia tree's flowers from white to white with yellow on the ends. The leaves became a mossier.

"I didn't know gems could do that,"

"There's a lot of stuff in our gems we don't know about Citrine, "

"mmmmm..." she said as she leaned her head on Mossy's chest.

The next couple of weeks were going to be pure tourture, but for right now, in this moment, Everything in the world was just right for Citrine. The two gems watched the sky until morning, were Mossy had to get his new assignment.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow,"

The two gems took off in different directions. Today, Citrine actually had to get work done, following the direction Angel quartz had given the day before. Upon trekking further, she realized it was some farmer's cow pasture.

"Well we can't camp here, " Citrine thought to herself.

Shapeshifting into a short brown and yellow cow, Citrine was able to move almost unoticeably. Reaching the fence, Citrine went back to her normal form, and scouted the area further. Suddenly she saw Obasidan, and Jasper. Quickly, Citrine turned herself into a butterfly, and begun to follow them.

"I heard the moon girls are scouting out this area at night," Obasidan noted.

"Figures that they can't take the sun, laying up in that spire all those years have made them softer than ever!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't notice how little Blue was,"

"Oh yeah, she retreated into her gem so fast, and when Flourite broke her, she shattered like glass! A sun warrior's gem would have hit the ground like a rock,"

"Yeah"

"So what if catch one? "

"One what?"

"One of the girls stupid!"

"I think Sunstone wants us to take them prisoners,"

"Waste of room don't you think?"

"Just following orders,"

"I think there should be a change in leadership, "

"Hey man, the sunstone chose him for a reason, don't question it," "He's being dumb I think. Who wants to burn a village down when there's a perfectly good plot of land not being used a mile in the opposite direction?"

By now, the little yellow butterfly had heard enough. Citrine flew straight for the village. But, it was too late.

"oh no..." she whispered.

The night was young as Citrine waiting in the Magonlia tree.

"Hey!" a voice called down from below.

"I brought you something"

As the gem climbed the tree he noticed something was wrong with his friend.

"Anything wrong Citrine?" Mossy asked her.

"Why,"

"Why what? "

"Why did you burn the village down?"

Mossy cringed at the question.

"You, see umm... Sunstone ordered us too... We can't disobey him, you don't know what he'd do to us..."

"What would he do?"

Mossy swallowed the knot in his throat.

"He'd burn us until we retreat into our gem..."

"What does Father Sun do about it?"

"He tried to stop him before, but, since the spire s been destroyed, hes gotten weaker, and he's also acting weird like I said yesterday,"

"Has he made you retreat? "

"A couple times..."

"Why?"

"I went against him, when he suggested burning the village,"

"I'm so sorry,"

Citrine leaned her head on Mossy's shoulder.

"Oh Citrine, I almost forgot,"

Mossy pulled a small sunflower from his sun-shaped pocket.

"It's for you,"

Citrine's face, lit up with happiness as she gazed on the sun flower.

"How did you get this!? I thought your spire-"

"Managed to save one before the explosion,"

"Mossy...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have say anything"

Citrine held the flower , letting the light warm her hands. Mossy quickly reached for them.

"You have to keep it hidden for now, not even Sunstone knows I had this...if they found out they'd-,"

"Mossy you worry to much, I'll keep it hidden I promise,"

"Only me and Obsidian found one before the explosion. He used his to help Sunstone's mission, I hid mine,"

"mmm..."

The rest of the night, the gems talked and laughed. In the morning, they both knew that more lunar guardians will be arriving, giving Citrine a less chance of sneaking off.

"You realize this is our last night to hang out? After today, more of your troops will come, and then..."

"Let's not think about then Mossy, Let's think about right now,"

"Why can't things just stay like they were?"

"I don't know Mossy, I don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3: Regrouping

Chapter 3: Regrouping

After two days holding their position in Florida by herself, Citrine finally retutned home on Wensday night, mentally exhausted, but ready to see her friends again. When she stepped of the warp pad and back into the spire, the troops were begining to look like a real army.

"Can you believe it Citrine? We trained the army in two days!" Pearl beamed.

Citrine nodded in admiration. They've really come a long way since she left. Garnet placed her hand on Citrine's shoulder.

"Rose would like to see you," she said.

Citrine walked up the spire, and into the fountain room. There she found Rose Quartz, filling canteens with healing water.

"Oh, hey Citrine, how did the mission go?"

"I have some bad news..."

"What is it?"

"The village is gone,"

"Well what happened to it?"

"The sun warriors happened,"

"What did they do...burn it to the ground?"

"Yes,"

"Oh no... Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know Rose...""Those sun warriors must be stopped,"

Rose stood up, and summoned body armor covered in pink Roses.

" Anything else to report?"

"I have found an open clearing for us to set up camp,"

"Good work soldier, say your goodbyes to Lady moon and Moonstone, we're moving out in 10 minutes!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Citrine saluted.

Citrine traveled up the spire were Moonstone and Lady Moon were waiting. Citrine stuck out her hand to Lady Moon for a hand shake. Instead Lady Moon grabbed Citrine's hand and pulled her in for a long hug, that Moonstone joined in on.

"Protect my gems, Citrine, " Lady Moon croaked with tears in her eyes.

"I will, I promise,"

* * *

Gem after gem, stepped off the warp pad, ready for battle.

Rose Quartz raised her hand to silence the noise among the ranks.

"Okay gems, follow Pearl and Citrine!"

The two gems pushed through the crowd of gems to the front were Rose and Garnet were.

"Lead the way," replied Garnet.

"Ugh, I hate wearing this armor, its so clunky, and tight," Pearl complained to Citrine. "Its only for a little while more Pearl," Citrine whispered back.

When they finally reached the feild, it was left completly untounched by the people, or the Sun warriors. Rose turned to the crowd to give orders.

"We're going to set up camp just like we do at the spire, Officers will start in the middle, the rest of you spiral out by ranking. There will be two gems to a tent, and your tent mates gem will be merged with yours next to the officer tent. Dismissed," Rose Quartz ordered.

"Officers over here, we need to set up our tent," Garnet flatly stated.

The six major officers stood in the middle of the camp, equally spaced from each other. Each gem summoned their weapon, and slammed it into the ground, causing their gem shards to rise from the ground and create a huge tent. This tent had each gem's shard , while Pearl created windows for the gems to see out of. Rose Quartz led the way in a made a table rise from the ground.

"According to what our scouts have informed us, the sun warriors are camped out in the...remains of the village," Garnet stated.

"I say, we rush in and take them out," Amethyst suggested while cracking her knuckles.

"No ,that won't work Amethyst, we rush in they set the place on fire," Emerald suggested.

"Besides, the solstice isn't until Saturday night, we have time to relax, train and build weapons. That reminds me, I have promoted Turquoise as engineer master, shes building us special vehicles, and weapons,"

"So that's why Turquoise gets a tent all to herself?" Pearl asked.

"Yep,"

"She said shes making us our own special armor, too,"

" I wanna go see what she's making for me!" Amethyst said as jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hold on Amethyst, I'll let you go, but I have a special task,"

"Okay?"

"For the first battle, you'll be in charge of the canons, so I'm going to need you to allow Turquoise to get a good look at your gem, so she can synthesizes amethyst weapons, ""Oh wow!" Amathyst jumped up, and ran towards Tourquoise's big blue tent.

"The rest of us should practice fusions until Amathyst is done and the next person can go,"

"Dismissed gems,"

The gems took off outside in the middle of camp.

"Citrine get over here," Garnet ordered.

"yes cousin?"

"Let's fuse,"

Citrine's eyes widened in excitement, as she danced across from Garnet.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Both gems raised their hands above their heads signalling their gems to glow. The gems danced around each other using rapid hip movements while Pearl observed. As the gems merged, a rising phoenix, came from the two gems revealing a large Coral. This Coral gem had a yellow headress with one green, and one orange eye. her hair was corn-rowed into a ponytail, that was created by a braid. Coral's ponytail, was as fluffy and full as Garnet's afro, except it was much longer, with orange braids running throughout her hair. Coral's dress had one sleeve on the left for the upper arm, and on sleeve on the right for the lower arm. On the bottom of the dress, two yellow stars are on both sides . The middle of Coral's dress was slit, and a bright was about the same size as Opal. She looked down at Pearl and smiled.

"How do I look Pearl?" Coral asked. "Amazing, but can you summon your weapon?"

"Yeah, lets see it,"

Coral focused on the gems on her hands and elbows. Suddenly two bright orange gauntlets were summoned, along with baby blue hook swords. Coral tossed her gauntlets in the air, and slapped them with her hook swords fusing the two weapons, and forming a pair of hook hammers.

"I've never seen any weapon like it Coral,"

"Oh cool I get two! " Coral beamed.

"But can you fuse them? "

Coral swung her hook hammers in opposite directions and then slammed the two hammers together. "Wow Pearl you have no idea how heavy this is," Coral explained.

"Okay guys im done, Emerald's with Tourquoise so you'll have- wow you guys made Coral!"

"Yeah, but I'd honestly would like a sparring partner to test my hammers, you guys want to make Opal?" Coral asked.

"Sure,"

"I mean, I guess,"

Pearl and Amethyst bowed, and made their gems glow. Amethyst twirled around like a ballerina, while Pearl flipped like ab acrobat. When their hands met, a bright light emitted, and combined the gems, creating Opal.

"Oh, why hello Coral," Opal greeted. "Hey Opal, lets find somewhere less populated to practice," Coral suggested.

"Sure lead the way," Opal agreed.

Coral lead Opal to a feild beyond the camp. The two fusion gems stared across from each other.

"Opal, you need to summon your weapons, "

"Okay,"

Opal focused on her whip and spear, then swung her arms. Fused together, the weapon created a baby blue bow, with a glowing purple string.

"Ready?"

" Yup!"

The two fusions charged at each other. Coral let out a battle cry, and swung her hook hammers at Opal. Using acrobatics, Opal dodge the attack.

"You're faster than I anticipated, Opal,"

Coral complemented.

Opal shrugged, and pulled out her arrow. Creating a giant force feild bubble, Opal, drew back, and fired. Coral quickly combined her hammers, and slammed the arrow into the ground. Letting out a huge explosion, the arrow desinigrated under the force of Coral's mighty hammer.

"Wow Coral, I'm impressed,"

"You, may like far range attacks, but lets see how you do up close!"

Coral separated her hook hammers, and charged at Opal again. Opal, put away her bow, and summoned two spears, and charged at Coral. Opal swung her spears attempting to slash the middle of Coral. Instead, Coral used her hammers to block each swing. Then, Opal jumped over Coral, and tried to trip her with her spear. Seeing the attack, Coral kicked the spear out of the way and knocked Opal over.

"Want to pick this up later?"

"Yeah,"

Coral reached out her hand and picked up Opal.

"I totally kicked your butt Opal,"

"That's funny, I though I almost got you with my arrow,"

"Haha, it was a lucky shot," Coral teased.

The two gems walked back together side by side.

"Gems, separate, Turquoise wants another officer in the tent," Rose ordered.

* * *

That night

"Citrine can you go get me some water from the pool?" Rose asked.

"Of course, anything for you Rose,"

Citrine left the officer tent and went to the pool with a bowl. The forest was dark, as Citrine stepped through the underbrush. A slight breeze chilled the air, and rustled up some bushes.

"Sure is quiet, better hurry up," Citrine whispered while hugging the bowl.

When she finally reached the pool, some sun warriors were present. So they couldn't see her, she quickly climbed the closest tree, and waiting for them to leave. Once they did, Citrine, dropped down from the tree, but felt someone push her in the water. Citrine fought her attacker, but was no use against against his strength. She screamed for air, but fell unconscious under the water.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Friday Night

Chapter 4: Last Friday night

Citrine woke up and gasped for air.

"Whoa, calm down girl, glad to see you're awake,"

"Who are you, were am I?"

"Citrine its me ,Mossy,"

Citrine let out a sigh of relief.

"What the heck happened? All I remember is going to the pool for water and then almost drowning..."

Mossy grabbed Citrine, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought you were gone..."

"I'm fine, but what happened?"" I was going to the pool the same time you were, when I saw Obasidan trying to drown you. I knocked him out and took you up here into this cave,"

"Thanks for saving my life Mossy,"

"It's no problem,"

"No its not, wait, what happened to you?"

Citrine pushed Mossy into the light, and saw that his chest, and his arms were burnt.

"Citrine its nothing, don't worry about it,"

"You're injured Mossy,"

"I'm okay, just...do you still have that sunflower I gave you?""Yes,I have it,"

"Tear off one of the petal, and rub it in your hands,"

As Citrine followed Mossy's instructions, her hands began to glow like the sun.

"Wow, I feel like I'm holding the sun,"

"Technically you are, can you put your hand right here ,"

Mossy pointed to his chest. Citrine placed her glowing hand were, he pointed. Mossy's skin began to glow, and he started to cringe in pain. As Citrine's hand grew brighter, his scares began to fade, and the burn marks disappear completely.

"Wow, I didn't know that the sunflower could do this, how did this happen anyway?"Mossy sat up, and held Citrine's glowing hand, that was pressed against his crisped chest.

"Sunstone found out I had a Sunflower, and he demanded that I hand it over. Since I didn't have have it, he started to attack me. Then I took off running, and found you almost drowned to death,"

"Its a good thing you gave it to me,"

"Yeah, it is,"

Mossy crawled closer to Citrine.

"You have no idea, how much torture we go through..." Mossy croaked while he began shaking.

Citrine placed her head on Mossy's shoulder. Feeling her closer to him, Mossy wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry..."

Mossy's eyes began to water as he held Citrine for comfort. He gently placed her head on his chest, and let all his tears flow. Citrine has never been around Mossy when he felt this low. To Citrine, Mossy was her best friend, and it pained her to see him like this. She started to think, this was their last night be actually be friends, and it burned her when she realized this. Citrine closed her eyes. "Tonights the last night Moss," Citrine whispered while holding the sunflower tightly in her fists.

Mossy buried his head in her yellow braids. Neither of them wanted to think about how life was without each other. Looking down on each of their armies made their hearts ache. War was going to start in exactly 24 hours, and nothing the two gems could do to prevent it. Citrine nuzzled closer into Mossy's looked up, with bloodshot silver eyes. He looked Citrine in her beautiful yellow eyes.

"After today... what's going to happen?"Mossy sulky asked.

Citrine placed her head on his chest again.

"I don't know Mossy, but lets savors every moment we have left,""What going to happen if I go back?"

"I don't know...just promise me you'll be careful,okay?"

"I will, if you promise me something,"

"Yes, anything Mossy,"

"We'll always be friends...right?"

"Of course Mossy, of course, "

* * *

"Citrine should be back by now, shes been gone to long" Rose observed.

"There she is, Citrine, were have you been? " Garnet flatly asked.

Citrine stumbled into the officer tent, clothes tattered and soaking wet. "What the heck happened to you Citrine, why are your clothes all messed up, how come your all wet?" Pearl asked.

Citrine didn't respond to anyone. Instead she raised a bed of Citrine gems from the ground, sat in it, and curled into a tight ball.

"Umm girls, I think Turquoise wants us in her tent," Rose suggested.

Garnet was about to leave with the group when Rose stopped her.

"Maybe you should talk to her, I mean, she is your cousin..." Rose said.

"I'll see what I can do," Garnet stated.

She walked back into the tent, were a little yellow gem laid.

"You okay?"Citrine curled up tighter in her ball, and made the walls of her yellow gem grow higher around her. Garnet was utterly confused.

"Citrine?" Garnet repeated. She gently placed her hand on the yellow gem's shoulder. Citrine came out of her ball and looked at Garnet, eyes all red and puffy.

"What happened to you?"

"Obsidian tried to drown me,"

Garnet's face turned red in anger. It was enough for him trying to defeat Garnet by cheating, but attempting to murder her own cousin, It was enough to make Garnet go rouge. For the moment, she had to remain calm.

"Who saved you?""Mossy did..."

"How did your clothes rip up?"

"I put up as much of a fight as I could against Obasidian before I fell unconscious,"

"I see..."

"But Garnet?"

"Yes Citrine?"

"What if I don't want to hurt anyone, I mean, he's on the other side, I don't want to hurt him..." Citrine confessed through fresh tears.

Garnet sighed.

"I know how your feeling Citrine, the Alex brothers were my best friends. But I have a duty to defend my spire, and the gems that are in it, that always comes first,"

Citrine nodded solomly. She looked up and weakly smiled.

"Thanks Garnet, you always know what to say,"

"No problem cousin,"

Garnet wrapped her arms around Citrine, let her cry on her shoulder.

"Let it all out Citrine, just let it all out."


	5. Chapter 5: The Solstice

Chapter 5: the solstice

It was Saturday morning, and Citrine sat in silence in the officer tent. Her clothes still tattered, and eyes bloodshot, she fought to get herself out of her bed of yellow gems. Garnet opens the tent and walks in.

"Morning Citrine, today's the day,"

"yes, I know""Before we prepare, there's some things I need to tell you,"

"okay..."

"Please cousin, don't let your emotions for the sun warriors cloud your mind. The more you feel for them, the easier it will be for them to take you down," Garnet explained.

"Don't hesitate to do what must be done. They won't hesitate to kill you, remember Blue, Citrine, and what they did to her," Garnet added.

"Besides, we need to get ready," Rose added as she walked in.

"Are you going to be okay sweetie? We need everyone at 100% today, and I don't want to send you into the battle feild if your not completely focused,""I'm fine General Rose, I'll go see Turquoise," Citrine said as she left the tent.

"Garnet I'm worried about her, she's been off ever since I sent her to get water yesterday,"

"I know Rose...We need every gem at peak performance. Lets send her in as a fusion," Garnet suggested.

"Good idea, we'll send her in with Pearl, but they need to practice their fusion,"

"Yes, and I guess Pearl and Citrine's vehicles will have to wait until if they separate, "

"Lets go out and tell them,"

Garnet and Rose left the tent, to see to gems training and playing.

"Citrine, Pearl, we need you two over here," Rose called.

"Me and Rose have decided, that for today's battle, you'll go in as a fusion,"

"But Garnet, me and Citrine have never fused before," Pearl explained.

"Thats why we're practicing now," Rose exclaimed.

"I'm going to check on the troops, you two get to work," ordered Garnet.

Pearl and Citrine nodded and got into fusion position, while Rose sat in front of the tent and observed.

"Begin,"

Pearl and Citrine stood in ballet pose, and their gems began to glow. Pearl stayed light on her feet, as she hopped around like a fawn in the woods. Citrine danced as an ice skater, doing a series of rapid spins and turns. Pearl danced around her, until she grabbed Citrine's hand and spun with her. The two gem merged, revealing a white dove, and a tall lady, with three Argonite gems. She had Citrine's curly hair, buy it flowed like pearl's and was a very light blue. Her eyes were a seafoam green, and her skin was light yellow. She wore a sleeveless white dress, with blue fabric starting from the top of her dress, to her green belt. Argonite had star shaped earrings, and bright yellow shoes. She was a couple feet shorter than Sugilite, with a three ring yellow necklace.

"Wow you formed Argonite, you're much bigger than I expected, " Rose complemented.

Argonite shrugged.

"Let's see if I can summon my weapons,"

Argonite pulled a blue spear from her forehead, and two yellow hooks from her elbows. She focused and hooked her swords onto the spear, creating a teal triton. She swung it around testing its power.

"Mmmm... this is cool, wish I had a sparring partner,""Let me get Amethyst and Garnet," Rose suggested.

In the meantime, Argonite stabbed her triton in the ground, and practiced balancing on one hand. When Rose returned, Sugilite was behind.

"Wow, she's a big one," Argonite observed.

"Heard you need a sparring partner, princess. Well, lets go," Sugilite ordered.

"Fine, "

Sugilite summoned her flail, and Argonite pulled her triton out of the ground, preparing for battle.

"Begin!" Rose ordered.

Sugilite swung her flail, at Argonite, attempting to knock her into the trees. Seeing the attack, Argonite jumped out of the way, and threw her triton as a javelin at the big purple gem. Sugilite grabbed, the triton with her upper left hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Suglilite growled.

"You'll see my best soon enough Sugi," Argonite taunted.

Sugilite angrily swung her flail at Argonite. Instead hopping out of the way, Argonite hitched a ride on the purple gems weapon. As she attempted to throw the white and yellow gem off, Argonite kicks Sugilite in the face, staggering her.

"That was my best," Argonite beamed while she does a one armed hand stand.

Sugilite, desinigrated her flail, and broke Argonite's triton.

"Let's try close up," Suglilite challenged.

"I'm game, but either way you'll loose," Argonite teased.

Sugilite charged at Argonite, putting her on the defensive. Arginite quickly blocked all of Sugilite'sattacks. But not even a fusion gem of Argonite's abilities could keep dodging attacks. Argonite weakly dodged a blow to the face, leaving an opening for Sugilite. Sugilite quickly upper-cutted Argonite making her fly into the air. The purple gem jumped up after her, and slapped her down to earth.

"Not so tough are you?" Sugilite taunted.

Argonite laid there, waiting for the perfect moment. "But you thought you were all big and bad huh,?" Suglite continued.

Suddenly, Argonite, swings her foot out, and trips Sugilite. The purple gem quickly got to her feet, and locked fists with Argonite.

"Okay okay girls, lets take a break, Argonite, go practice using your triton. Sugilite, I'm going to need you to seperate, "

"No," Sugilite retorted.

Rose summoned her shield, and threw it at Sugilite's head. The force of the shield was so great, it separated the gem back into Garnet and Amethyst. Amethyst, held her head and rolled on the ground.

"ouuuuuch!" Amethyst groaned.

Rose, walked over to the two separated gems and leaned over them.

"When I say seperate, I MEAN seperate. Go get some water for your head Amethyst," Rose ordered.

Argonite walked over to Amethyst, and threw her on her shoulder. She picked up Garnet, and carried her under her arms.

"Thanks for carrying me Argonite, " Amethyst said.

"No problem guys, besides, I have to take care of my favorite sparring partner," Argonite said.

When the fusion gem, and the two others reached the injured tent in camp, Argonite, dunked Amethyst in head first. Amethyst's hair turned white, as the fusion gem drops the small purple gem in the water. Then Argonite placed Garnet in the water next to Amethyst.

"You two rest up, we have a big night ahead of us," The fusion gem suggested.

Argonite, stepped outside the tent and summoned her triton. It was already sunset. Suddenly, Argonite form began to shake and become fuzzy. With a pop, Pearl, and Citrine were separated.

"You feeling okay Citrine, you got a little unfocused," Pearl asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea, yeah, I'm fine, " Citrine assured.

Rose came up to Citrine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You may take a break now, you and can fuse again at 11 with Pearl," Citrine nodded, and walked away.

"Oh look, its the powerful Colonel Citrine," Ruby taunted.

Citrine balled her fists. Seeing anger build up in Citrine, Pearl ran to Citrine and pulled her away.

"Don't listen to her Citrine, shes just jealous," Pearl retorted with her nose high in the air.

"Jealous? Ha! Jealous of a gem who can't even fight, or function without her precious officers around,"

That did it, Pearl charged at Ruby but was stopped by Rose's hand. Rose lifted Pearl in the air.

"That's quite enough Ruby! Since you lack so much respect for the gems above you, your going to be assigned to carrying the cannons for Amethyst's troops. I hope your so called 'strength' doesn't fail you tonight," Rose sneered.

Ruby dropped her head and went into her tent.

"Thanks Rose, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't around,"

"Don't mention it Pearl,"

* * *

The clocks in the tent struck 11, and all gems were preparing for battle. Garnet, red battle armor on walked into Turquoise's tent with Rose, Emerald, and Amethyst.

"Hey guys, I have your vehicles!," Turquoise said as she pulled her head out of a pile of stuff. "For Rose, I give you a pink horse. As you can see, you two will have matching armor, and similar hair. In battle, if you fall off this horse, it will come back and make a magic bubble and wait for you to get back on. I also made you a rose sword, just in case a shield doesn't really work at the moment."

The blue gem handed the horses reins over to Rose Quartz. As the horse walked closer to its new master, Rose's gem started to glow.

" Wow, she sure is beautiful, " Rose admired.

"Amethyst, for you, I have 12 bomb cannons, they can be connected by strings, and are voice activated only by you. They're a little tricky to point, so a team of gems should be used to hold it."Amethyst snickered.

"Better go get Ruby for some help," Anethyst murmured.

"Before you go, I'll be making more cannons for you periodically throught the fight, so if you break one, or just need more, send a gem to my tent,"

Amethyst nodded, and left the tent.

"Emerald, for you I also have a special horse. As you can see, it mane is grass like, and you can break off pieces of it for a whip, just in case something happens to your weapon,"

"And last, Garnet, you get a red battle horse. Her armor is stone like, and shes able to create pools of lava. She's a bit of a fighter, so when you ride her, make sure shes on your side,""When Argonite is formed, can you send her in?"

"Yeah sure," Rose said while mounting her new horse.

Rose rode her new horse our of the tent to see the troops lining up in battle formation. In the distance, she watches Argonite be formed. As she trots towards the fusion gem, she can't help but admire every gem's commitment to the spire they live in.

"They've come so far, " Rose thought to herself.

"Hey General, nice horse,"Argonite complemented.

"Thank you, anyways, Turquoise need to see you in her tent, "

Argonite saluted to her general and jogged to the blue tent.

"Hello Argonite...Rose told me how tall you were but I didn't believe it. Good thing I came prepared. For you I have, gold and blue battle armor, and drums with the symbol of our spire on it. Garnet thought you should have the honor of playing it. Also, can you pass out these flags, every 5 person on the edges of the troops gets to hold one,"

"Well, I see you've been busy, "

"You have no idea Argonite, I've started prototypes since Lady Moon announced war,"

"I guess I'll see you around..."

"Yea, come back anytime Argonite, "

Argonite left the tent, and took her position between Garnet and Rose. Looking back, she could see Ruby dragging purple cannons on a wagon. Amethyst could be seen yelling at Ruby to hurry up. Argonite snickered at Ruby's struggle. She deserved it honestly. Rose tapped Argonite on the shoulder.

"You ready sweetie?"

Argonite nodded at readied her six drums. The beating of the drums signaled the Lunar Guardian army to advance. As the army marched, they could see in the distance the Solar military marching towards them, with Sunstone leading. The two armies stopped about 25 meters away from each other. Rose and Garnet stepped foreward on their horses, while Sunstone flew forward on his bed of fire. "So its come to this," Rose growled.

"Yes, it know, if you just turn the spire over right now, all your gems' s deaths can be avoided," Sunstone smugly replied.

"My gems, are fully aware of the risks of being apart of this family, we'd rather die than hand over our home to a tyrant like you,"

"Then you have sealed the death of your army, prepare to die!" The Sun warriors charged at the Lunar Guardians.

"For Lady Moon! For the Spire! For our home!" Rose shouted with Garnet in unison. The Lunar Guardians advanced.


	6. Chapter 6: What Started it All

Chapter 6: What started it all

The full Moon shined it's light on the Lunar Guardians. To every creature surrounding, they heard running feet, rolling wheels, and battle cries. To the gems about to fight, it sounded like silence. Rose and Garnet charged ahead, ready to take the first on slot of fight. The armies quickly moved closer and closer to each other.

"Crash!"

The full force of both armies collided. Garnet and her horse charged through enemy ranks knocking down gem after gem. Rose Quartz pranced around on her horse, smacking the guy gems with her shield. Emerald pulled her twin swords from her shoulders attached her horse's grassy hair to it. As she swung at her enemies,the hair acted as a whip leaving slash marks over faces and backs. Gems screamed in pain, as Emerald's horse whipped her opponent as she rode by. Argonite slammed her drums into the head of Sunstone. He staggered backwards.

"Come here you ugly giant!" he screamed.

Argonite face turned red with anger, while she summoned her weapons and created a triton. Argonite slapped Sunstone with the back of her triton. In retaliation, he launched fireballs into the fusion gem's face. The gem screamed in pain, now she was really angry. Half blind, Argonite, began to stab blindly at her opponent. In the distance, Amethyst lined up her troops.

"I need four gems to a cannon, Ruby connect the cannons and wait for my signal!"Amethyst ordered. Ruby darted inbetween cannons, connecting them to a purple string. Amethyst lifted the string to her face.

"I feel how I want to feel," she whispered.

The purple cannons lit up the night as they drew in energy. With a loud crack, purple balls covered in purple fire flew towards the fighting gems. Further into the battle, Garnet watched the fire balls land on male gems.

"Good," she murmured.

Suddenly, Garnet was knocked of her horse by Obsidian.

"Finally, a second chance!" Obsidian shouted in excitement as he raised his weapon above his head.

Garnet's horse bucked Obsidian in his back, inches away from his black gem. Obsidian was launched into the crowd, leaving Garnet and her horse.

"Good thing your on my side," Garnet cooed.

The red gem mounted her horse once more and charged after Obsidian. When Garnet found Obsidian still dazed from hitting the ground hard, she let her horse trot on top of the dark gem. Then she rode off to help Argonite. Unfortunately, the fusion gem wasn't doing so well, with every hit landed on Argonite, the closer she came to separating. One last fireball hit the gem on her stomach, causing the gems to finally separate.

"Fresh meat!" Sunstone yelled. Out of no where, male gems started pouring to the two fallen gems. Pearl and Citrine clung to each other, waiting for their death to come. But Garnet wouldn't let that happen. Her red horse knocked the male gems out of the way, while she leaned down and grabbed the two gems.

"Thanks Garnet," Citrine said while she clung to the horse.

"I thought we were in trouble," Pearl said.

Garnet rode away from battle, to the tent were Turquoise stayed in the far distance.

"Oh hey guys, back so soon? What happened to the fusion? " Turquoise greeted.

"Sunstone happened..." Citrine said with her head bowed.

"You all must need the medical tent,"

"Can me and Pearl just our horses, I feel fine," Citrine lied as she limped towards Turquoise.

The blue gem looked to Garnet for answers, but she just nodded. Turquoise bowed her head and went to get the special horses.

"For you Pearl, I have a horse with a mane that moves like water. Honestly, it shouldn't even be considered a horse, on the account that it moves like a deer. Anyways, since both of you are so light and flexible, you should have no problem moving during battle. Citrine, you get this brown horse. I decided the mane should be yellow and braided, to show that it belongs to you. It's extremely loyal, and smart, so once you mount it Citrine, don't be surprised it takes an extreme liking to you. The horse also has poison in its hoofs, so when it bucks someone, make sure its a gem you want to hit,"

Both of the slightly injured gems nodded.

"Thank you, she's amazing, " Citrine beamed as she gently petted her new horse.

The officers mounted their horses and took off to the battle grounds.

"Be careful you two, you're easy targets now that the warrior gems know your slightly hurt," Garnet warned.

"We will, " Pearl assured.

Garnet nodded and took off to help Rose who was now locked in a heated battle against Sunstone. He launched fireballs at Rose's face just like he did Argonite. Instead if it burning her curls, Rose's horse quickly placed bubble shield around them.

"You wouldn't do so well without that stupid animal helping you!" Sunstone called out.

Suddenly Garnet bursts through the crowd, and socks Sunstone in the back of his head. He turns around to see an angry red gem, sitting on her equally intimidating red war horse.

"Well well well, isnt it the mighty and powerful Garnet. You got me off guard there, that won't happend again," Sunstone sneered.

Garnet remained silent and charged at the gem. Behind Sunstone, Rose lowered her bubble, and launched her sheild at his head. Garnet and her horse let down a hailstorm of punches and hits onto Sunstone. He had had enough.

"Retreat!" Sunstone called out.

"See you girls later..." he sneered as he rode is fire into the distance.

But Rose and Garnet weren't finished yet. They both nodded at each other and drove the warriors further inland. In the distance, they saw plumes of light, signalling thay the Sun warriors were warping somewhere else. Citrine and Pearl followed up behind their generals.

"Do we follow them?" Pearl asked.

"Later Pearl... Let's go back to camp and pack up, we have to make sure they stay in our sights," Rose said.

The two colonels nodded, and went towards the troops that didn't retreat into their gems.

"Okay girls, I'm going to need this half of you to search for retreated gems,we can't allow our fallen comrades to be trampled on. The rest of you, help pack up camp and wait for our signal!" Citrine ordered.

The troops saluted, and took off to their duties. Rose and Garnet stayed were they were on their horses, and watched the sunrise together.

"This can't be reversed Rose," Garnet. stated.

"I know, its probably going to be a wild goose chase, but we need to find out were they are, or else they'll attack the spire without us even knowing," Rose stated. Garnet solomly nodded. This was only the begging to many battles to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing the Sun

Chapter 7: Chasing the Sun.

The two generals returned to camp to pack up. Turquoise, still having her own tent had two blue and brown polar bears pulling a wagon of all her junk.

"Ready guys?" the blue gem asked.

"Not yet, Amethyst and Pearl, gather everyone up I have something to say,"

Rose announced.

The two gems nodded, and ran off to gather the gems in front of the officer tent. Once all the gems were present, Rose and Garnet began their speeches.

"Gems, I can't say how proud I am of your performances today," Rose complemented.

"Your bravery, courage, and determination was able to drive out the the solar spire menace!"

The crowd of gems cheered.

"They, are afraid, and on the move, thanks to your bravery!"

"We will bring them down or die trying!" Garnet added.

"Pack up gems, let's go chase our destiny!" Rose exclaimed.

The troops let out a cries of excitement, and went to their tents to pack.

"oh hey um, Colonel Citrine, what do I do with the retreated gems?" Tourmaline asked while catching up with Citrine.

"Go to the medical tent, and soak the gems in the water, it'll make them comeback faster and stronger,""Okay,"

Citrine and Pearl strapped Amethyst's cannons to their horses, and prepared to leave.

"Pearl, is it okay if I go next to Citrine?"

Garnet asked.

"Yeah of course Garnet, "

Pearl quickly unstrapped her thin little horse, and took her to Rose for more orders. Garnet strapped her red war horse to Amethyst's cannon, and took her place next to Citrine.

"Hey Citrine, "

"Hi Garnet,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess,""Did you see him?"

Citrine looked down to the reins in her hand.

"Yes, he's fine,"

"Did you follow my advice?"

"Yes, Garnet,"

"Did it help?"

"Yes..."

Rose and her horse rode ahead of the two gems.

"Alright everyone, lets move out!" Rose ordered.

The troops advanced foreward.

"I just want to let you know, I'm always here for you,"

"okay, Garnet,"

The rest of the ride, the two gems rode in silence. When they reached the spot were ths sun warriors dissappeared, they noticed red destroyed warp pads.

"Where do you think they could have gone Rose? Emerald asked.

Rose closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Officers can you come over here please, " Rose called.

"I realize that there is no way for an average gem to track a warp pad thats broken, so we need to resort to more drastic measures,"

"Drastic how?" Amethyst asked. "You all heard of the power of Aztects?"

Garnet's eyes grew wide.

"No Rose, it's too dangerous," Garnet stated.

"Hold on guys what is it?" Emerald asked.

"It's an ancient ruin in South America. I was stationed there 1,000 years ago along with my team. It's said to grant unimaginable power to a worthy gem. So far, no gem I've known was able to obtain this ancient power,"

"What makes you think anyone in our army is able to get it?"

"Before I left the temple for good, the walls described the hero worthy of its power,"

"Well who is it then!? Pearl questioned in anticipation.

"It's Garnet, "

Garnet took a step back.

"What, me!? Why not you?"

"Garnet, I already went in, although I survived all the traps, I wasn't allowed into the final chamber. I think you'll be able to get in,"

"Come on Garnet you can do it!" Emerald encouraged.

"I know how uneasy you are about this, so I'm sending Citrine and Amethyst with you. Garnet don't worry you'll do fine. The moment the power is obtained, we'll be ready to advance,"

Garnet thought it through for a moment, and nodded. "Okay, then its settled," Rose concluded.

"In the meantime, me ,Emerald and Pearl will go back to the spire and try to track them,"

"We should go to the spire with you, to prepare for the journey," Garnet added.

"What, do I do?" Turquoise asked.

"You stay here with a team of gems amd see if you can fix the warp pad," Garnet ordered.

"Okay," Turquoise said as she began to kneel down to the red warp pad.

"Listen up everyone! We're going back to the spire to regrouped and refresh. Turquoise is in need of a volunteer army to stay here," Rose announced. Tourmaline, Angel Quartz, Amber, and Jade volunteered to stay behind.

"Good, the rest of you come with us," Garnet ordered.

The troops pranced around in excitement, knowing that they're going back home. But, the war wasn't over. In fact, it was far from being over.


	8. Chapter 8: In the Jungle

Chapter 8: In the Jungle

The Lunar guardians finally arrived back home.

"Okay guys, Emerald will lead you in training, until we delploy again," Rose ordered.

Rose Quartz turned to Garnet.

"I'm really going to miss you..."

"I'll be back as soon as possible Rose,"

Rose Quartz nodded and turned to Imperial Topaz who was knelling before her sister's statue.

"Good luck you three! And Topaz, were you here the whole time!?" Rose shouted.

Garnet turned to her new team of gems. "This may be a long journey, so I'm going to need Citrine to get as much water from the spire as you can, Amethyst, grab some nightshade while we're here,"

Garnet ordered.

Her two teamates took off in different directions whe sge walked up the spire to talk with Lady Moon.

"Oh hey Garnet! What are you up to?"

"Rose said their's a temple in South America that may be able to help us,"

"Is it the Aztec?"

"Yes,"

"Be careful in there Garnet, that place is no joke,"

"I will,"

* * *

A light from an ancient warp pad lit up in the middle of the jungle, revealing Garnet, Citrine, and Amethyst with two gem horses.

"Well, there's plenty of jungle to cross," Citrine observed.

"You got the map G?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes,"

"Well how far is it?"

"That way," Garnet pointed upward, past the mountain.

"Ah geez, I should have asked Turquoise for a horse," Amethyst complained. "Its okay Amethyst, you can ride on mine," Citrine offered.

"Lets move, " Garnet ordered.

The small trio of gems began their trek through dense forest. The two horses trotted calmly through the underbrush. Light from the top canopy rained down on the trio of gems. Suddenly the birds were quiet, and the usual noises of the forest went silent.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Citrine worried.

As the group trekked on through the forest, a jaguar leaped at Amethyst, dragging her off the butt of Citrine's horse.

"Garnet we have a problem! "Citrine called while turning her horse after Amethyst.

Garnet was far ahead of Citrine, her war horse charging like an angry bull after the purple gem. Inside the mouth of the jaguar Amethyst was pocking its eyes, and trying to pry its jaws open.

"Just...let...go..." Amethyst said as she struggled to break free.

At that moments, Garnet stood up on her horse, and jumped at the jaguar, grabbing it's tail. The jaguar clawed the tree, but was no match for the strength and weight of Garnet. She dragged the jaguar down to earth, and slammed it's body into a tree. Citrine quickly jumped off her horse and pried the cat's mouth open with her hooks. Once Amethyst was free, Garnet summoned her gauntlets, and pounded the cat until it didn't move. When she was finished, she got back on her horse, and rode off. Amethyst and Citrine exchanged confused looks, and followed Garnet. Citrine caught up with Garnet, and matched her pace. It was after sunset, with the temple not even in their sights. After the scare earlier that day, Amethyst has become more jumpy than usual.

"Let's take a break," Garnet offered.

"Yeah..."

Garnet and Citrine hitched their horses to a nearby tree while Amethyst started a campfire. The forest was still as loud as ever, even in the middle of the night. Amethyst stuck closer to Garnet for protection, as the gems surrounded the fire.

"Soo Garnet, have you ever seen the temple?"

"Rose has showed me pictures,"

"What does it look like?""Big,"

"I wonder what's inside of the temple, "Citrine added.

"Probably a new gemstone," Amethyst suggested.

"Or, maybe, its a huge special gem beast that Garnet can only control!"

"What do you think Garnet?"

The red gem remained silent and stared into the fire with her two heterochromian eyes. Garnet was lost deep in thought.

"Well, whatever it is, its going to be so cool," Amethyst said squealing

Citrine simply shrugged.

"Just think how cool it would be to own whatevers in there,""Probably the sun living inside of you..."

"Why that?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know, I guess that's just how I think it would be like, "

"I wouldn't be surpirsed if Garnet leaves the temple flying,"

"Ha, that would be cool,"

"Alright gem, let's get a move on," Garnet ordered.

Citrine quickly unhitched the horses and climbed on, with Amethyst trailing. The forest was dark, but it felt alive as the three gems traveled through.

"Soo...Garnet...You've been strangely quieter than usual," Amethyst commented

"Just... Thinking,"

"about?"

"What's going to happen when we get inside..." Garnet grimly stated.

"Oh...I bet its going to be easy-,"

"Shhhhh... You guys see that?" Citrine pointed out.

A bright flash in the distance, curved towards the earth and hits the ground, creating a shock wave of energy.

"Run!" Garnet yells.

Her horse dashes through the forest, acting as a bulldozer by running through trees. Citrine and Amethyst struggle to keep up with Garnet and her tank for a horse. After a couple hours, Garnet stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her a large yellow temple stood before them. The temple was over grown with moss, and falling apart.

"We're here," She stated.


	9. Chapter 9: Temple Trouble

aaa Chapter 9: temple trouble

Garnet, Citrine and Amethyst have finally reached their destination.

"Wow, sure is big," Amethyst observed.

"oh look ancient drawings! Can you read it Garnet?" Citrine asked.

The red gem walked over to the wall and rubbed her fingers on the drawing.

"The power of the Aztecs...Will give you...strength...a worthy gem...tainted...hearts...won't...be let... in," Garnet explained.

"Kinda creepy," Amethyst said while she shivered.

"Ready to keep moving Garnet?"

"Yes...let's go,"

As the trio of gems kept moving, they reached a long, dark stairwell.

"Something's not right..." Garnet observed.

Citrine picked up a nearby pebble and threw it down the stairwell. The pebble triggered a pressure pad, causing thousands of arrows to shoot.

"Well, how are we going to go down?" Amethyst asked.

"We could use our armor-".

"Won't work, its too heavy," Garnet butted in.

"Then what do you think Garnet?" Citrine questioned.

"Slide down the rails,". "Fine,"

The gems stood on top of the rail and began to slide down. As they picked up speed, the hallway began to get darker and darker.

"Wow Garnet, this is alot better than walking," Amethyst complemented.

Citrine rolled her eyes, until the gems reached the end of the rail and flew off towards the walls.

"ouch..." the gems cried out in unison.

They stood up and looked around for a way out. Down the hall they could hear a low growl.

"Ummm...You guys here that?" Amethyst worried.

Without Amethyst and Citrine even knowing, Garnet grabs Citrine and Amethyst by their collars as runs. As Carnet picks up speed, the growling turns into howls, and sprinting paws.

"Gem wolves!" Citrine cries out.

One of the wolves latches onto Garnets leg, slowing her down a bit.

"Guys! A little help back there!" Garnet said as she struggles to run.

Citrine quickly summons her sword hooks and bashes the wolf on it's head. It lets out a blood curdling howl, signalling more wolves to join the chase. Garnet kept running until she reached a dead end.

"Gems, get ready to fight!" Garnet ordered.

Amethyst and Citrine summoned their weapon waiting for the wolves to make the first move. As the wolves close in, Citrine accidentally triggers a step pad, that send the gems tumbling down a slide. Suddenly, the slide ends, and the gems fall off a cliff.

"What is wrong with this place!?" Citrine cries out while falling.

The gems fell smack down in a pool of murky water.

"Eww gross, my mouth was open!" Amathyst exclaimed.

"Were to now Garnet?" asked Citrine.

"We swim down,".

"Seriously!?" Amethyst complained.

"Yes,"

Garnet ignored the complaints of her teamates, and swam down under water. Citrine and Amethyst had no choice but to follow, since Garnet still had the half soaked map. Once they reached an opening in the water, the gems found a ledge that led to the rest of the temple.

"This place is alot bigger than I thought, " Citrine awed.

When the gems traveled further into the temple, they reached a large room with pictures of every gem on them. Clear gemstones light the room with its glow. Garnet walked up to the wall and began reading the pictures.

"It says here...how gems were picked for the spire...," Garnet explained.

"So how does that work?" Amethyst asked.

"Lady Moon and Father Sun handpicked each gem they wanted to be in their spire. Says here...They fought over one gem...looks like-,"

"Who was it Garnet?" Citrine inquired.

She stood there for a moment, frozen.

"It was...me..."

"Well I guess we know who one that fight," Amethyst joked.

"The Solar Spire never...got over the loss...of the Ultimate champion..." Garnet explained.

"I guess that's why we usually don't get along do well with them," Citrine assumed while shrugging.

"It also says here...that if the spire's...go to war... that..." Garnet stopped again.

"Well what's going to happen?" Amethyst and Citrine asked in unison.

"We need to keep moving, " Garnet suggested.

As Amethyst and Citrine walked past the last mural, they noticed the picture had fire raining down on gems below. It didn't look good at left the room, without even looking back to see if the gems were following. Something was definitely bugging her, and Citrine and Amethyst had no idea what it was.

"Umm...Garnet is everything okay?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes...I'm fine,"

"Should we take a break?" Citrine suggested.

"No, the faster we get to the final chamber , the faster we can leave,"

"You're the boss Garnet," Amethyst concluded.

Garnet led them over a bridge with a flowing river of lava under it. When they reached halfway the temple began to shake. Since the bridge was so old, it broke in half. Not letting her friends fall, Garnet used her incredible strength to tie the bridge back together.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Amethyst commented.

"We're almost there, stay close you two," Garnet ordered once they finish crossing the bridge.

In the next room there was a huge door, with lava waterfalls on each side. At the end of the door, the Lunar Guardians saw three gems attempting to pry the door open with their weapons.

"Why hello there girls," Obsidian greeted with a smug smile

"What are you doing here," Garnet snarled.

"Well my dear, I guess we're here for the same reason, to obtain the power of the Aztects,"

"You're not worthy Obsidian, " Citrine growled while summoning her weapons.

"He's more worthy than you'll ever be!" The red Alexandrite brother yelled.

The Solar and the Lunar gems charged at each other, weapons drawn. The Alexandrite brothers locked weapons with Amethyst and Citrine, leaving Obsidian and Garnet to battle by themselves. Obsidian slashed Garnet in her stomach. It was more than apparent that she wasn't focused. Recovering from the blow, Garnet attempted to socked the black gem in the face.

"Finally, I get a second chance to take you down!" Obsidian yelled.

"Not if I can help it," Gasps Garnet.

Obsidian punches Garnet in the face, almost sending her into the pool of lava. While she recovers, he picks her up by her collar, and throws her into the final chamber's door. When Garnet's hand touches it, the doors lit up red and desenegrated.

"No! No one is worthy but me!" Obsidian snarled while he charges at the glowing door.

Right before he reaches it, Obsidian feels a yellow hooks swords latch itself on his neck.

Garnet ignores his battle cry, and steps through the doorway. Once she was through the door quickly shuts behind her.

"The final chamber..." Garnet whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Chamber

Chapter 10: The final Chamber.

Garnet gazed around the room in amazement. The final chamber had every Crystal gem known to Earth surrounding the garnet gem in the middle of the room.

"Welcome champion," the room greeted.

"Who are you," Garnet asked.

"I am the keeper," the room responded.

Garnet walked towards her gem on the pedestal in front of her.

"So keeper, what is this prize I've been hearing about?"

"The eye, but be warned my Garnet, this power will change you forever, obtain it you will never be able to give it back, "

"Before I get the power and leave I have a couple questions,"

"Of course champion, "

"Why were the spires fighting over me? "

"They're fighting over you, because you are destined to receive the power,"

"Why do they want me? What happened in the fire mural?"

"The fire mural is a warning to both spires, that if they fight,it'll seal destruction and chaos, having the gem with the eye, gives them a significant advantage, if they do decided to fight"

"So that's why..."

"Yes my Garnet, but are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Then touch your gem,"

Garnet slowly touched the garnet gem on the pedestal. Once her finger met the gem, it began to glow and float into the air. The gemstones spiraled around the pedestal began to fuse with the garnet gem. Then the sunstone, and and moonstone gem began to hover under the fused gems. The three gems lowered themselves to Garnet's eye level.

"Do you accept the power of the Aztecs as your own?"

"Yes,"

"Do you sware to defend those in need, and protect the forces of good?"

"Yes,"

"Then the power is yours Garnet, use it wisely, "

"I promise,"

At that moment, the sunstone and the moonstone fused together, then fused with the gems above it. Once all the gems were together, a bright light lowered itself to Garnet's forehead and attached itself. To the gem, it felt like the sun was shining directly on her forehead. She began to blink, and realized something strange. Garnet has an extra eye. She looked around the room for a pool, a mirror of some kind to see if she was dreaming. In the back of the room, Garnet found a pool of healing water. She stuck her hands in and quickly washed her face.

"I must be going crazy" Garnet told herself.

Once the water settled, she was finally able to look into the pool. She had her normal red and blue eye,and her new eye in her forehead, that was purple. Garnet gently dabbed her new eye, that glanced at the finger in front of it.

"Um...Keeper?".

"Yes Garnet?".

"What will my gems say?".

"No worries my Garnet, I have another gift for you,".

On the same pedestal were the garnet stood, a pair a pink glasses showed up. Garnet grabbed the glasses and placed them on her eyes.

"This is perfect, thank you,".

"And Garnet, you might want to go out your friends need you,".

"Oh okay,"

The keeper opened up the doors for Garnet to walk out of. In the lava water fall room, Garnet saw her cousin battered and ripped up, on her hands and knees.

"Come on, I'm not done with you yet little yellow," Obsidian teased.

Across the room Amethyst was locked in a heated battle against the Alexandrite brothers.

"Oh I see you're out, hand over the power of the Aztecs, or your little cousin dies by lava," Obsidian threatened while choking Citrine.

"No...Garnet, don't do it!" Citrine gasped. Out of the corner of Garnet's eye, she saw Amethyst get slashed in the face by red, and kicked in the knees by green.

"Garnet...No..." Amethyst begged.

Garnet clenched her fists in anger. Today was the last day Garnet allowed Obsidian to use her family.

"You want it? WELL HERE!"

Garnet ripped her glasses off revealing her third eye.

The fighting immediately stopped and gasped at Garnet. Obsidian angrily threw Citrine at the wall.

"Me and you third eyed freak," Obsidian challenged.

Garnet looked at her injured cousin lying in the corner of the room, fueling her anger.

"Today's the last day you hurt my family!" Garnet cried out.

Obsidian laughed and charged at Garnet. He usually gets the first hit in, but Garnet's extra eye seemed to be helping her. She quickly ducked under him, summoned her gauntlets, and landed two punches on his stomach and his face.

"Lucky shot," he murmured.

Garnet jumped in the air, and slammed her gauntlets on his head, smashing his body into the lower level. Under the final chamber was a room filled with lava, and pillars that rose above the lava line. Obsidian landed on the pillar in the middle of the room. "You'll pay for that," Obsidian said while he picked himself up and summoned his weapon.

Garnet remained silent, as she hopped across the pillars to were Obsidian was. She summoned her gauntlets again.

"Someone here isn't going to leave alive, and it's you!" Obsidian snarled.

Garnet glared at him with all three eyes. The dark gem launched himself at Garnet, and slashed at her face. The red gem snatched the saber from his hands, and broke it. Obsidian summoned another saber while Garnet punched him in the face. The force of her punch was so great, that it knocked him to the edge of the pillar. Garnet leaned down to him at his eye level.

"Obsidian, I don't want to kill you, but if you hurt my cousin again, I won't hesitate. Promise me that you'll change,"

Garnet begged while she held out her hand.

Obsidian grabbed Garnet's hand, but pulled her down towards the river of lava. Garnet landed with a splash, and didn't resurface.

"Hahaha! I won! Alexandrites help me up!" Obsidian ordered the twin brothers.

* * *

**Oh no! Obsidian pulled Garnet into the lava! Will she live? Will Amethyst and Citrine be taken hostage? Find out all these questions and more in chapter 11! Don't forget to review guys, I really appreciate your inputs. **


	11. Chapter 11: Escaping the Temple

ChGarnert 11: Escaping the temple of the Aztecs

* * *

The boys watched the pool of lava in horror.

"She's gone... Garnet is gone," They whispered in unison.

Two tears fell simotainiously down the brothers cheeks.

"Come on guys help me up," Obasidian

The two twins helped up the black gem, and stared and him blankly.

"Let's go chain those two ladies shall we?" Obasidan cheerfully stated.

The twins stared at him.

"Umm...Guys, lets go, that's an order,"

The twins didn't move. With a loud battle cry, they pushed Obsidian into the river of lava, and watched him fall to his death. Suddenly, a red gem poked her head from the stream of lava ,coming up for air.

"You're alive!" They screamed down below.

"Can you help me up there please?" Garnet asked.

The twins locked arms, and shape shifted into ropes. Garnet swam over to the brothers, and shook the lava from her body.

"It'd be bad if I accidentally burned you two huh?" She teased.

The faces on the rope smiled, as they rapped their rope around Garnet's waist and pulled her up. When they reached the room before the final chamber, Citrine was still laying in the floor while Amethyst gently nudged her.

"Garnet we need to get her to a healing pool now," Amethyst worried.

"You're in no shape to move either lady," the twins teased.

Amethyst angrily summoned her weapon, attempting to start a round two.

"Amethyst, I order you to back down," Garnet ordered.

Garnet gently picked up her cousin and held her in her arms. Red Alex surprised Amethyst by hoisting her on his shoulder.

"You know I can walk?" Amethyst argued.

"No, you'll be too slow," Green reasoned.

"The exit is that way," Garnet pointed with a free hand.

The gems followed Garnet down the hallway.

"Garnet, why isn't Obsidian trying to kill us still?" Amethyst inquired.

The Alexandrite brothers exchanged uneasy looks, while Garnet summomed her glasses back.

"He won't be bothering us, ever again," Garnet flatly stated.

When they reached the end of the hallway they heard rumbling. Suddenly, the door they came from closed behind them.

"Guys, I think we're trapped now," Amethyst oberved.

"Let's just keep moving," The boys suggested in unison.

Behind them, a large boulder starting to move in their direction.

"Guys we need to move!" Red calles out.

The gems broke into a Garnet's the fastest in the group, Red throws Amethyst on top of Garnet's cubed afro.

"Whoa!" Amethyst called out while hanging on for dear life.

"Garnet! A ledge!" Green screamed. "We do jump and catch," Garnet ordered.

"It's too dangerous!" The boys protested in unison.

"Just trust me!"

Garnet leaped from the ledge, while the Red grabs her collar, and Green turns into rope. At the last possible moment, Green wraps the end of his rope around the vine above the gems heads, and his brothers arms. The boulder that was chasing behind tumbles down the ledge with a large crunch.

"Good job, just like old times," Garnet beamed.

"Just like old times," the boys repeated in unison.

"Wait, you three did crazy stuff like this all the time!?" Amethyst yelled. "Yeah,"

"Lets get you girls to the other side," Green Alex decided.

Green swung, launching his brother and Garnet to the others side of the ledge. The green gem turned into a bird, and landed in Amethyst's hair.

"Smells like blueberries," he commented.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"So is everyone going to hitch a ride on me?" Garnet questioned.

"Yes," Red teased, as he turned into a scarf and wrapped around Garnet's neck.

"Ugh".

Garnet acted pretty much as the bus from now on, or at least until they heard growling again.

"Gem wolves again, " Amethyst observed.

"We'll take care of it, they're easy to handle," the boys bragged.

In the next room, stood the mother gem wolf, surrounded by all her children. The mom growled at the intruders.

"Still think it's easy to handle?" Amethyst asked.

"Shut up,"

"Alexandrites, you know what to do," Garnet murmured.

The boys nodded, along with Amethyst. Garnet tossed Citrine in the air, to be caught by a giant Green bird. "Everyone run!" Garnet ordered, as she threw Amethyst at Green.

Garnet prepared for the fight of her life. Instead, Green nose dived, and snatched Garnet by her collar with his free claw.

"Do you know the way out Green!?" Amethyst asked while her voice echoed.

"Everyone this way!" Green ordered.

The red bird followed the sound of the lost gem's voice. Before either brother could notice it, they hit a waterfall that led to the outside. The drop off was at least 100 meters down into thick jungle.

"Garnet what do we do now!?" the brothers quaked.

Garnet looked down the waterfall, and then at her cousin in her arms. She turned around to the loud echos behind her that were quickly closing in. Garnet closed her eyes, and jumped.


	12. Chapter 12: Captured

Chapter 12: Captured.

* * *

"Garnet wait for us!" Everyone yelled.

Branch after branch slapped Garnet in her face, as she fell through the forest. Then, there were no branches to slow her fall, she plummeted 30 feet to were she thought she was going to hit the ground. Suddenly, Garnets war horse catches her on her back, while Citrine's horse catches the other falling gems.

"Wait, when did you guys get horses?!" the brothers asked.

"Turquoise," Amethyst said with a smile.

"We need to keep moving," Garnet suggested.

She held out her cousin to Green, who brought her to her own horse. The gems lazily rode away from the temple.

"Soo... Now what?" Red Alex asked while steering Citrine's horse.

"We need to get Citrine home," Garnet explained.

"Yeah okay," the boys agreed.

"Mossy...is that you?" Citrine asked while she weakly placed her hand on Green's cheek.

"Sorry babe, I ain't the one, " He replied smiling.

"Dang that dizzy powder is still working on her? Thought she'd be better by now," Red pondered.

"I mean, Obsidian did try to kill her," Amethyst explained. "True,"

"Is Mossy okay?" Citrine asked.

The Alexandrite brothers exchanged uneasy looks, and glanced at Garnet for answers. She shook her head no, telling them to lie.

"He's doing just fine, now you need to rest," Alexandrite lied.

Citrine smiled and closed her eyes, and nuzzled closer to Green.

"We don't have to go home yet Garnet, we have plenty of water and Nightshade to fix her up here," Amethyst explained.

Suddenly the forest grew quite.

"Better not be any off that jaguar's friends, I'm so ready for round two," Amethyst challenged.

"We don't have to worry about that, " Garnet explained.

Wait, Red, where's your brother and Citrine!?" Amethyst panicked.

Red turn around to see them gone.

"Where's Garnet?" Red asked.

"I dunno!? Were is everyone going!?" Amethyst said as she shook her head in confusion.

She looked up again, to find Red and the horse gone.

"Oh no..." Amethyst whispered as she clung to Garnet's horse.

She felt a pair of dirty hands come over mouth and dragged her off the horse. The small purple gem attempted to fight her attackers, but she was no match for their numbers. Blindfolded, and tied up, Amethyst was dragged off by her captors.

"Let us go!"she heard Garnet order.

"Not until you meet the chief," a warrior retorted.

"Garnet, let's just end these guys," Green Alex suggested.

"The oath! We can't harm them!" Garnet reasoned.

* * *

The gems were taken against their will to the village square. The chief walked out, with a robe made of feathers and a crown of bones.

"How dare you trespass in my temple, and tread on my lands! The angry cheif questioned.

"I was called to the temple to receive the power of-" Garnet tried to explain.

"Wait, are you the champion? "

"Yes, you can see for yourself, "

The chief leaned down over the red gem, and removed her glasses. Once he saw her extra eye, he fell on one knee.

"My apologies champion, the warriors did not know. Untie her and her friends you idiots!" the Chief ordered.

The warriors who captured the gems quickly untied them and built all of them a throne made of flowers.

"Well, this is much better," the Alex brothers said. "Please, your majesty, tell us what would make your stay more comfortable," the chief offered.

"Well as you can see, my cousin is severely injured, can you get us a pool of some kind? And you can just call me Garnet,"

The chief took off in different directions ordering his villagers to build a pool. Some kids walked up to Amethyst, and started pulling on her arms.

"Your hair is so long," the kids complemented.

Amethyst gave Garnet a devious smile, and took off with the kids. Garnet leaned back in her throne. A gem could gem use to this.

* * *

"Garnet, were are we?" Citrine asked.

It was sunset, and the yellow gem was finally functioning almost normally.

"We're still in the jungle Citrine, just relax,"

"What are you wearing, what's that in your hair?"

"Oh, the villagers kinda gave it to me, and the girls here are really into flowers and braiding, "

Garnet leaned against the wall with a long red dress, with a brown grass belt. Her hair had black braids cascading over the top of her afro, with red flowers weaved into them. Where's Amethyst?"

"She's outside showing off to the human kids,"

"Figures, but Garnet we have a war to finish, we can't stay forever,"

"Citrine don't worry I have everything under control, we'll leave as soon as you're ready,"

"Was I really beaten that bad?"

"You thought Green Alex was Mossy,"

Citrine began to blush and lover her head.

"Oh...I don't remember that," Garnet started to giggle under her breath.

"You should hear what the villagers call you,"

"What do they call me Garnet? "

"The blessed one,"

"Why do they call me that?"

"Well, I guess you picked up a lot of nightshade before we left, we used all of it on you, turned your body white,"

Citrine looked down to see Garnet wasn't lying. Her hair was suspended in wind just like Moonstone's, but she didn't ride on a cloud of mist. Her skin ,eyes and clothes were all milky white, except for her gems. "How long have I been sitting in here!?" Citrine panicked.

"Since yesterday morning,"

"Will I be stuck like this?!"

Garnet shrugged.

Citrine started to panicking, she may be like this forever.

"Garnet can we please go home now?"

"We leave tomorrow morning, in the meantime, you need to get out the pool,"

Citrine stepped out of the pool, and into the village square. The moment everyone saw her, they instantly crowded around her.

"Oh blessed one, what do you need? Would you like a dress?" they asked. crowding her. When Citrine finally got breathing space, she was wearing a white high-low dress with a golden flower belt. They also braided in yellow and white flowers in her hair.

"Hey Citrine, glad to see your up," Amethyst said while children danced around her.

The purple gem wore a short purple dress, with a black belt. Her hair had purple and yellow flowers, with her purple hair braided into an updo.

"I see you've been busy," Citrine observed.

"Yeah these little rascals have been on me since I got here,".

Citrine smiled and turned to Garnet.

"Where the boys at?" Amethyst asked. "They ran off to show the warriors their weapons or something, "Garnet responded.

"Does it feel weird not wearing your glasses?"

"I just started wearing them Citrine, it doesn't feel that weird,"

mmm...

* * *

The gems all packed up and ready to go, climbed on their horses.

"We'll miss you Amethyst!" one of th kids called out.

A small tear fell down her cheek as she waved goodbye to the children.

"You guys should take care of the wolves in there, almost killed us!" the Alex brothers called out.

The chief chuckled.

"They're the guardians of the keeper, you know how many thieves break into the temple everyday? We can't be there guarding all the time, so the gem wolves do the work,"

The brothers nodded.

"Makes sense,"

"We really need to get going Garnet," Citrine persisted.

She still looked as white as snow, and looked no where close to her usual yellow.

"Thank you all for your hospitality, but we really need to get going, may lady Moon and father Sun shower their blessings on you," Garnet concluded.

The villagers waved goodbye, for it was their last time seeing the gems.

"So Garnet, why are you letting the Alex brothers tag along with us?" Citrine questioned.

"They're good friends, and they saved your life about 4 times yesterday,"

"Dang... I don't remember anything, " Citrine said while scratching her head.

The rest of the gems around her snickered, which caused her to blush.

"What are you going to tell Sunstone when Obsidian isn't with you?," Amethyst asked.

"I guess the truth, tell him he fell off a ledge into lava," Green concluded.

"I guess there's no way else we could tell it," Red agreed.

Finally the Lunar gems reached the warp pad back home.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Garnet meekly said.

The boys grabbed Garnet, and pulled her into a hug.

"Stay strong you two,"

"We will," the Alex's said in unison.

Then they both gave Garnet a quick peck on the cheek causing her to blush.

Green walked over to Citrine and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck Citrine. And a word of advice, be wary of who you trust," Green warned.

The gem nodded.

With that, the boys took off to the trees.

"Let's go home now," Garnet concluded.

"Yeah, let's go,".


	13. Chapter 13:A Rude Awakening

Chapter 13: A Rude Awakening

**Had to rewrite the chapter cause I accidentally deleted it lol. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The trio of gem officers warped back to the Lunar sea Spire, to see it fall to the ground. (metaphorically of course). Gems ran around the spire in a state of panic, throwing paper with maps on them.

"What is going on here?" Citrine asked a gem.

The gem looked at her shook her head and kept running.

"We need to find Rose," Garnet asserted while she grabbed Citrine and Amethyst by their wrists.

When they reached the fountain room, they found Pearl holding two clear gems, and shaking.

"Jade...Jade...I'm so sorry..." Pearl whispered to the gems. "Pearl, what the heck is going on?" Amethyst asked in a concerned voice.

Pearl ignored the gems and began dunking the gems in healing water.

"Rose!?" Garnet called out.

Suddenly a door in front of the fountain room opens. Inside is Rose Quartz, looking tired and over worked. Her usual fluffy pink hair was matted with pencils in it. She was leaning over a map, covered in lines and scribbles.

"Where have you all been? Looks like you've been on vacation!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose I went to retrieve the power, but them me and the girls were kidnapped by a local tribe," Garnet explained. "The clothes?"

"They insisted we wear them,"

"Rose what the heck is going on?" Citrine asked.

"Well, while you three were away, I sent out three scout groups to the artic, Africa, and Italy. The africa and italy group said they barley escaped with their lives, attacked by strange beasts. They said they lost Emerald in Africa. The artic group lost more than half of their team, and came back with a drained Jade. The disappearances are scaring the gems outside causing them to act this way," Rose explained.

"Well...that explains a lot," Amethyst commented.

"Ever since I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out were the gems are being kept,".

Garnet took off her glasses, revealing her extra eye, and closed all three of them. She began to massage her temples.

"I see...Our troops, crying out...for someone to save them...very cold..." Garnet said.

"They must be in the artic!" Citrine beamed.

"Garnet...how?" Rose asked.

"The eye, Rose," Garnet replied.

"Okay, I'll set up a task force for you-"

"No Rose, you go," "Me?"

"Yes, you've been locked up in the spire for to long, its about time you get some action," Garnet reasoned.

"Okay,.I'll take Pearl amd leave immediately, " Rose decided.

With that, the pink gem left the room, grabbed Pearl and the horses and warped away.

While Rose was away, The officers did their best to try to stabilize the spire. So, Amethyst decided to call a meeting on top of the spire.

"Okay gems, what's going on?!" Amethyst asked.

"Emerald's gone! "

"Jade is drained!" "Our friends are missing!"

"Rose has failed us!"

"ROSE HASN'T FAILED US!" Amethyst screamed.

"I can't believe that the thought would even enter your minds. You all sitting up here in the spire complaining about everyone disappearing, and none of you haven't done a single thing to find them. Meanwhile Rose is risking her neck with Pearl to bring them back. I'm very disappointed in all of you," Garnet snapped.

She sighed, massaged her temple.

"Rose is doing everything in her power to help us, and I suggest you all do the same," Garnet growled through gritted teeth. The gems now got up and walked down the spire with guilt and regret seeping into their hearts. None of them looked Garnet in the eyes on their way out.

"How's Citrine doing?" Amethyst asked.

"She's fine, Citrine is being drained a s we speak. She'll be back to her normal yellow self in a couple of hours," Garnet explained.

"Good, this Captain stuff is hard work,"

"The troops are loosing moral...if things keep happening the way they do...well I don't think you want to know what happends Amethyst,"

"You can see into the future? "

"Yes, and so far, it doesn't look good..."


	14. Chapter 14: The Rescue

Chapter 14: The Rescue

**This chapter is all about the Rose and Pearl dynamic. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The frosty tundra wind whipped Pearl and Rose in the face, as they finally warped to their destination. Rose wore a pink parka with white fur around the edges. Her winter boots were white, with two little dangle rose puffballs. Pearl wore a light blue parka, with a striped salmon hat, and a pink scarf. She also blue shoes with white puffballs.

"Sure is cold Rose," Pearl complained.

"It's the artic, there's suppose to be penguins here somewhere..." Rose observed.

"Let's just get the gems and go..." Pearl decided.

"Follow me,"

Rose kicked her horse in her stomach and took off into the snow, leading Pearl Into a blinding blizzard.

"Do you know were you're going?!"

"Garnet gave us directions, between two glaciers, on the other side is a lake of ice," Rose explained.

Suddenly, the snow stopped falling, and the gems could see the path ahead. Above their heads the aura boris lights danced with colors of blue and green.

"Just like the sea spire celebration, right Rose?" Pearl beamed.

"Yeah... To bad it ended the way it did..." Rose trailed off.

The two gems crossed over a hill, that felt like it was alive. Every few moments, it would rise and fall just like it was breathing.

"Stay close Pearl, and keep quiet," Rose warned. "We must be getting close to the prison, " Pearl observed.

The gems walked about a mile away from the sleeping hill, and saw an iron door attempting to be hidden by the snow.

"Pearl, over here I see a door," Rose whispered while stepping off her horse.

"Ice shield horsey," Pearl ordered her horse.

The white mare closed her eyes, and engulfed herself, and Rose's horse in a igloo made of her hair.

"Let's go in," Pearl decided.

Rose quietly pried the door open, and squeezed past. Pearl did the same, and turned into a pink and cream flies.

"Follow me, and stay out of their way," Rose ordered.

The two gem flies buzzed down the stairs. The first chamber had a torture room filled with powders, bottles, knives and cages. In the cages were Sapphire, and Tanzanite.

"Gems, gems, wake up!" Rose buzzed by their ears.

"What... Rosey...Why have you come to hurt me again..." Sapphire cried out.

"Whoa, sweetie, I'm here to help you, keep your voice down," Rose soothed.

"No please! Leave me alone!" Sapphire wept as she backed away from the door.

Pearl and Rose shape shifted back to their original form.

"She's being delusional, we have to get her out," Pearl said.

Rose pried open the door with her bear hands, While Pearl went in after Sapphire.

"Rose, she's all chained up,"

"okay, let me go in, and you hold open the door,"

Rose pulled her sword from her holster, and started to saw the chains that held Sapphire. The blue gem closed her eyes and cringed as Rose cuts chain after chain.

"Pearl, take her to the igloo outside, I'll get Taza out,"

Pearl nodded, and Rose drops the delusional gem onto Pearl's back. Rose cracked her knuckles, and quietly pried the next cage open. This time, the gem was completely knocked out. Hearing noises Rose began to rip the chains apart, and run up the stairs with Tanza on her back. Outside, Rose dove for the shelter made by Pearl's horse, barley making it in.

"Is Sapphire okay Pearl?" Rose asked in a concerned voice.

"She's fine, but I had to gag her, Sun warriors are showing up everywhere,"

"Not good they're-"

Pearl placed her hand over Rose's mouth, and looked up.

Above the well hidden igloo, footsteps are seen trampling over their hide out. Listening more, the gems hear shouting and yelling. Then silence. A few moments later, the tundra erupted with running footsteps, possibly searching for the lost prisoners.

"Good looking out Pearl," Rose complemented.

"Watch horseys," Pearl ordered.

Her white horse nodded, while Rose's horse wrapped her body around the rescued prisoners. Once the two gems left the igloo again, ice began to engulf the entrance. Rose and Pearl went down the stairs, but with much more caution than they did before. Further past the torture room, they found a Sun warrior interrogating Emerald. Emerald was in chains, with a Sun warrior carrying a leather whip in his hand. The warriors's gem wasn't visible.

"Sucks being left behind doesn't it?" the warrior interrogated. Emerald glared at him with angry eyes.

"I told them to leave," the green gem growled.

Further into the room, Pearl and Rose could see Peridot hanging by her arms and unconscious, and Aquamarine balled far into a cage in the corner. Rose and Pearl took their seats as flies on a chain hanging from the roof.

"Oh that can't be true, you know they left you," he murmured into her ear.

Emerald turned her face and attempted to bite his ear off. Her captor became furious, and lashed her in the face with his whip.

"Since you don't feel like playing games, let me just cut to the chase. Where is that little Turquoise gem,"

Emerald looked at her captor confused.

"Why do you want her?"

Her captor slapped her in the face.

"I'll be the one asking questions here!" he spat in her face.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Emerald called out in a defiant tone.

Before her captor could hit her again, another Sun warrior steps into the room. Her captor knelt before the gem.

"General Flourite," he said.

"At ease soldier," Flourite ordered.

"I Haven't been able to break her sir, she's a hard one to crack,"

"Nonsense soldier, we just haven't used the proper methods yet," Flourite explained.

The torturer nods, and runs up the stairs, coming back with bottles and powder.

"Let me see one of those Soldier,"

"Okay you two, back up," Emerald ordered.

"Hold still princess, this won't hurt a bit," Flourite lied.

The General smashes a bottle of powder on Emerald's head. The green gem, starts to cough and scream, as the powder burns her lungs and blinds her vision.

"Now...Tell me were Turquoise is," Flourite ordered "She's she's..."

Rose couldn't anymore of this. She jumped from the chains, and landed a kick on top of Flourite's head. Surprised by the attack Flourite rolled over to see a Pink warrior gem in front of him.

"Aww...Angel Rose Quarts, come to give me a kiss?" Flourite cooed.

Distugsted, Rose kicks Flourite in the face.

"You monster!" Rose retorts.

Behind her, Pearl slams her spear down on the torturer, making him retreat into his gem.

"I wouldn't kill me ladies, I have an important message for you," Flourite teased.

"He's adviously lying," Pearl growled.

"Sweetie if I was going lying, you'd be dead by now. Back to the point, my fellow General, Obsidian had a message for your friend Garnet," Flourite explained.

Rose dropped her sword a little.

"I'm listening, "

"Before he left for South America, he wrote out his will. It specifically said, that if he somehow dies, it will be all the Alex brothers fault. If Garnet doesn't turn herself in at the Summit of mount everest by the end of tomarrow, both of them will be executed,"

This news made Rose furious. She drew her sword, and began to slice at Flourite.

"What makes you think that she'd be stupid enough to give herself up to a bunch of traitors?!"

"I don't know Rose, people do crazy things for friends," Flourite snarled.

While two General Gems fought, Pearl snuck away behind them and started to free her friends.

"You fight like a princess," he growled in her face.

Rose spat in his eye, knocking him off guard.

"Who's the princess now?" Rose replied.

"Funny how you're fighting me, and you only have about 16 hours to get the message to Garnet," Flourite pointed out. Rose stopped fighting, and quickly sprinted out of the room. As she left she could hear Flourite's evil laugh. Inside the igloo, Pearl was waiting for orders.

"Pearl tell your horse to lower the igloo," Rose ordered.

Once the igloo was lowered, Rose and Pearl loaded their horses with rescued prisoners.

"Let's get them back home, "

The gems rode off into the tundra, until they heard rumbling. The hill that the gems crossed began to rise from the snow, standing over 50ft tall. The gem monster lets out an earth shattering roar, and charged at the two horses. The gems horses did their best to dodge the icy claws. Rose's horse constantly places bubbles around herself, while Pearl's horse launched ice spikes into the eyes of the monster. Rose looked down at the reins in her hands, then the injured and broken gems riding behind her.

"Pearl, get off the horse," Rose ordered.

"Rose are you crazy we'll-"

"Please Pearl we don't have enough time,"

Rose let go of the reins, and slid off the saddle. The pink horse turned around and attempts to retrieve her fallen master, only to get the order to keep running.

"Pearl come over to me!" Rose cried out.

The gem monster behind was closing in. Pearl leaped into Rose's arms. The monster almost pounced on the two gems, only being stopped by Rose's bubble. The monster angrily slammed the bubble onto the ice an ran after the two gem horses.

"Pearl let's fuse!" Rose suggested.

Rose grabs Pearl's hand, and both of them begin to ballroom dance. Rose twirls Pearl in a circle, merging the two gems. A crane flies up revealing a Kunzite gem. Her skin was a peachy salmon color with short pink curly hair. Because of the cold, she wore a pink parka with blue fur along the sleeves and the hood. Her eyes were pinkish blue, with a small pointy nose and thick pink lips. In the distance, she could see a flash of blue light, then a smash. Her ticket home had been destroyed, but at least the rescued prisoners are safe. Kunzite stood tall, her pink skin glowing in the snow. Separated, Rose and Pearl were about the size of the monster's toes, but fused, Kunzite stood to the monster's neck. "Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!" The fusion called out.

The gem monster turned to Kunzite and charged. The four armed pink gem summoned her pink shield from her stomach and slammed it into the head of the monster.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Kunzite teased.

The monster bellowed and launched his white paw at the shield, Kunzite was ready for every attack. Once the monster was tired of swinging, the fusion gem summoned a long pink spear, and stabbed it's stomach. The monster thrashes in pain, as Kunzite sinks the spear in deeper. With her two free hands, she summons and extra shield, and slams them into the head of the monster numerous times. A puff of smoke appeared, revealing a small gemstone. The pink gem picks it up, and bubbles it away to the Sea Spire. She then begins her long cold walk home.


	15. Chapter 15:Getting Answers

Chapter 15: Back Home

A warp pad a couple feet from the entrance of the spire erupted with light. Citrine who was now looking yellow, went down the down the spire with Garnet and Moonstone.

"What's going on?" Garnet asked while she fought her way through the crowd.

The gems formed a hole revealing two gem horses, Emerald, Sapphire, Tanza ,Aqua, and Peridot.

"Help me lift them on my cloud," Moonstone ordered.

The five hurt gems were carried up the spire into healing rooms.

"Where's Pearl and Rose?" Citrine asked Garnet while petting the pink horse.

"I don't know Citrine, but we have to go check,"

Garnet and Citrine warped away, but was dropped back down to earth.

"The warp pad is down..." Citrine said in a worried tone.

"Rose and Pearl are strong Citrine, they're going to be just fine," Garnet assured.

"I just hope your right..."

"In the meantime, we should be trying to figure out what the rescued troops know," Garnet decided.

The two officers walked up the spire to the fountain room, to find Amethyst bragging about all the attention she got when she stayed with the tribe.

"You all should have seen how they all danced around me," Amethyst bragged.

"Wow, I bet it was nice being on vacation," Ruby murmured.

"It wasn't a vacation,I was kidnapped, "

"Didn't sound like you hated it, "

"C'mon guys, Ruby's still a little jealous, "

Ruby was about to give a comeback, when she saw Citrine and Garnet walk up the spire. As the officers walked by Ruby glared at them.

Once they were in the healing room, they looked back at Ruby as the door closed.

"She needs to stop with that attitude," Citrine complained.

Garnet didn't say anything back as they greeted Moonstone.

"So how are the troops doing?" Garnet p asked.

"I'm still trying to flush the poison from Emerald and Sapphire, Perry and Tanzanite are just resting. Actually, it's almost like a coma. Aquamarine is awake and able to speak, but she's very shaken, don't pressure her for questions so much," Moonstone explained.

The two officers nodded.

In the farthest pool in the healing room, sat Aquamarine with her hair white with a nightshade.

"Aqua, I know you've just been through a lot, but we need some answers, may we sit down?" Citrine asked. Aquamarine nodded, and the two officers sat in front of the healing pool.

"What happened in the artic, when you were scouting?" Garnet asked.

"I warped in with, Ruby, Jade, and Peridot, right on the Northern coastline. We all decided to split up, so I went towards a snowy mountain hill. I realized the hill was alive and ran. Behind it, were 5 gems, riding on the sun. We all made a run for the warp pad, but I tripped and fell. No one saw me fall except I think Ruby, but she kept running. The hill landed its claw on me, and Next thing I know, I'm chained up, and asked a ton of questions,"

"Questions like what?"

"Were are the officers, were are we hiding our equipment, stuff like that," "What did you tell them? "

"Nothing, and they beat and tortured me over it. Once they figured out I didn't know anything, they locked me in a smelly cage,"

"What happened to Emerald?"

"I don't watch when people get tortured. But he kept asking her were Turquoise was, and hit her everytime she dodged the question. One of their Generals walked in, was the gem that...got Blue... He said they weren't using the right methods to get her to talk. Then I heard a bottle smash and I was almost sure Emerald was going to confess, but then Rose and Pearl dropped in. Next thing I know I'm being carried outside,"

"Where are Rose and Pearl now?"

"I remember they put me on...a pink horse, and we all rode away. But then the hill cam after us. I was too dazed to even notice that they were gone by time we reached the spire,"

"They could still be in the artic!" Citrine panicked.

"Garnet, I think I have something important to tell you...About Alex,"

Garnet's eyes widened.

"I can't remember the specifics, but It made Rose angry, enough to try and kill him," Aqua explained.

"Thank you for clearing some stuff up for us Aqua, now you should get some rest," Citrine suggested.

Garnet stayed silent as they left the room. "You feeling okay Garnet?"

Noticing her cousin talking to her she finally looked up.

"Yes, just thinking..."

"You two! Lady Moon wants you on top of the spire!" Lapis called.

On top the spire, the two gems could see lady moon pacing back and forth, and a small ploom of smoke heading for the spire.

"General Garnet, and Colonel Citrine, we have a problem. Around our spire, human, have been participating in water fights. They're sick and inhumane! I don't know how many cries for help I hear every time a ship falls. Whats worse, they have these machine that travel underwater that shoot these barbaric bombs. I'm so afraid one of the is going to hit the spire,"

"I remember hearing about this, when I was scouting in Flordia, humans kept talking about how they are at war too... I guess our paths have finally crossed," Citrine explained.

"What do we do now?" Lady Moon asked.

"We set up a stronger magical perimeter around the spire. So if the try to sail twords us, the magic will simply push them back, I guess we could also do a water roof,"

"Great idea Citrine, I'll start strengthening the magic as soon as possible,".

"No problem lady Moon,"

"We need to send a group to get Turquoise, she needs to be under maximum security, " Garnet explained.

Further in the distance, they saw a pink gem fusion swim towards them.

"Hey Garnet, looks like Kunzite is coming," Citrine pointed out.

The exhausted gem fusion slid down the spire and splashed in the water below. At the bottom of the spire, Rose Quartz and Pearl emerged.

"Garnet! Garnet!" Rose cried out.

Garnet didn't even use the stairs. she jumped down the spire to her fellow General.

"Rose whats going on?"

"The Alex brothers will die...unless you meet them at the top of mount everest by midnight and give yourself up," Garnet's stomach dropped.

"Citrine...What time is it?"

"Garnet! Don't be crazy I can't let you-"

"CITRINE WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Garnet screamed.

Her cousin stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"11:30..." Citrine whispered.

"Still time, "

"Garnet no, you can't go...it's a set up-"

"I'm just going to see if they're bluffing, I'll be back soon everyone, " Garnet announced.

Garnet stepped on a warp pad, to face the truth.


	16. Chapter 16: It's The Climb

Chapter 16: It's The Climb

It was 11:30 at night. The windchill was below 0, and a 28,200 incline, but Garnet didn't care, all she cared about was rescuing her friends. Garnet squatted then leaped high into th air, landing on a icy cliff. As Garnet climbed the summit, she felt herself getting colder and colder. When she was more than half way up Garnet fingers were almost blue. The red gem crawled into a cave to take a break from climbing. She drew her knees into her chest to keep warm.

"Hope the boys are okay," She wondered.

Garnet continued up the mountain to see two silhouettes in the moonlight.

"Almost there," she said smiling.

"I guess she doesn't care about you two, let's get this over with," the voice said.

"No please, she'll be here just-" Green Alex begged.

A scream could be heard, then a sound like breaking glass. Green Alexandrite gem shards rolled down the mountains, into Garnet's hand. For the moment, it felt like the world was frozen in time, as she held the gem shard in her grasp.

"Brother?... No... GARNET WHERE ARE YOU!?" Red Alex sobbed.

Garnet was too shocked over the loss of the first Alex, to realize red shards were falling after her. Garnet slipped down the mountain and grabbed one red shard before it hit a cliff and plummeted.

"Let's get out of here," the voice said as he jumped down the summit.

"Oh there you are Garnet, you're a little late," Bloodstone said.

"You killed them," Garnet said with a shakey voice.

"Honestly I liked them too, but Obsidian put it in his will. He knew he was going die you know, "

"He did?"

"Yeah his will said something like if he dies, its either you or the brothers,"

Garnet's stomach dropped, when she realized Rose was right. It was a set up.

"But luckily for him, I get to fulfill both of his wishes," Bloodstone said as he summoned his axe.

Garnet took a step back and realized she was on the edge of a cliff. She quickly pulled out her hidden locket, and placed their gems in them.

"I will not let my friends die in vain," she Vowed.

"Well then, come and get me then," Bloodstone challenged.

Garnet stood at the cliff motionless. Every fiber in Garnet's being told her to stand and fight, but she also knew her mind was too clouded to actually stand chance. What good would it be for her if she allowed Bloodstone to complete Obsidian's will? She took a step backwards and fell down the summit. Her body was knocked against rocks, as she slid down Mount Everest. Once she stopped rolling, she heard a angry voice in the distance.

"You can't escape me Garnet! I'll find you if its the last thing I do!" Bloodstone threatened.

"I don't have time for this, " mumbled.

Garnet jumped down the rest of the summit and warped home.

* * *

"Garnet what happened?" Rose asked as soon as she warped back.

Garnet didn't answer her. She walked over to Blue's statue and grabbed a nightshade. Garnet walked right up to th magic barrier keeping out the water. Garnet walked through and ran deep into the ocean with an air bubble around

"Should someone get her?" Pearl asked.

"Not know she's mourning," Citrine explained.

Deep into the ocean, the gems could hear vibrations from Garnet punching rocks and smashing sunken ships. To everyone in the spire the Alex brothers were just two gems caught on the wrong side of the war. But to Garnet, these gems were her best friends, brothers even. When Garnet attended the first Sea Spire Celebration, the Alexandrite brothers were the first two gems from the Solar Spire she met. To most gems Garnet seemed secluded, mysterious, and different. The Alex brothers were the only gems who understood her. Not having them around anymore tears her heart out. The more Garnet thought about it, sadder she became until she burst into tears. Suddenly, Garnet felt a small hand on her shoulder. It was Citrine.

"Garnet..."

The red gem remained unresponsive.

The yellow gen wrapped her arms around her older cousin.

"I'm so sorry Garnet," Citrine whispered. Garnet let her tears roll onto Citrine.

"Citrine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Garnet,"


	17. Chapter 17: Moving out

Chapter 17: Moving out

It felt like an eternity waiting for Garnet and Citrine to come back. Rose Quartz waited by the edge of the magic barrier, watching the waters in hope that her officers would return.

"Can we hold a vigil for the brothers?" Pearl asked.

"I wish, but they are not of our spire..." Rose explained.

Two gems with air bubbled surrounding them finally emerged from the wall of water. One they were out, Rose Quartz pulled both the gems in for a group hug. Suddenly the pain of loosing friends, didn't sting as much.

"Garnet, I'm so sorry this happened..."

"It's okay, but I need to talk to lady Moon," Garnet flatly stated.

She was more emotionless than usual.

When she reached the top of the Spire, Lady Moon was working on building more gem magic.

"Hey Garnet, how are you?" Lady Moon cheerfully greeted.

"The brothers are dead..."

"What!? Whoo.. Garnet...I'm so sorry..."

Lady Moon was fully aware of the close relationship the three gems had. Garnet was the ultimate gem, but having the twins with her made her even more powerful.

"Why...why didn't you let them come here?"

Lady Moon wrapped her arms around Garnet.

"Oh, sweetie, if I had that choice I defiantly would have. After getting you to the Lunar Spire, Father Moon would have Instantly declared war if I'd taken the Alex brothers,"

"Can't you bring them back?"

"I'm sorry Garnet, not even all lunar power in the Universe could bring them back. A broken gem, is a broken gem,"

Garnet nodded.

"But I do have the power from you to speak with them,"

"Yes, let me see your hands,"

Lady Moon touched the Garnet's on her hand, and then pulled own into a clap. Then lady Moon tapped Garnet's sides, the gem location of the brothers.

"Close your eyes Garnet," Lady Moon ordered.

Suddenly there was a sound, like wind rushing past Garnet's ears.

"Okay Garnet open them," Lady Moon ordered.

In front of Garnet's eyes, stood a red cloud of mist and a green cloud of mist. Garnet dropped to her knees in amazement.

"Boys..." she whispered.

"Garnet! " They both cheered as they floated towards her.

"It's great to see you two, " "We're happy to see you too, but we have important news on the enemy,"

"Wait, you two are solar warriors-,"

"Not anymore we're not," Green explained.

"Our spire has forsaken us. Obsidian was planning on killing you, that's why he took us to the temple with us," Red growled.

"He knew of our friendship, and became jealous, his anger caused him to deceive you, and our anger is what killed him," Green explained.

"He planned this, the only difference is that your not dead Garnet,"

"All three of us can be greatful for that," Garnet bowed her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop this...if I were faster...I could have-"

"Garnet, there was nothing you could have done to save us, coming late...was the best option,"

"You still can retain your physical form, giving us a dying wish,"

"The solar spire is after an artifact, the desert glass,"

"Bloodstone is leading an army to find it, you have to get it first or else..."

"I already know, don't worry," Garnet butted in.

The three gems stayed silent for a couple of moments.

"This is it Garnet...," Green trailed off.

"We can't come back, but we'll always be with you,"

Garnet nodded.

The boys pulled Garnet in for one final hug.

"Avenge us Garnet," The boys said in unison.

"I will, I promise,"

The two brothers let go and stood side by side next to Lady Moon.

"You ready?" Lady Moon asked.

"Yes," the brothers croaked.

Lady Moon rose in the air and raised her arms high. The brothers lost their form and turned to green and red mist. The two colors swirled around each other until they reached the sky and disappeared. Lady Moon fell to the ground and floated over to Garnet.

"You going to be okay?" she sympathetically asked.

"Yes, we need to get the army moving," Garnet stated.

She stood up and ran to the stairs. Garnet turned around and looked to Lady Moon.

"Thank you..." Garnet croaked.

"For what my dear?"

"For fighting for me, and letting me see them,"

"No problem sweetheart,"

* * *

The red hot desert sun of Egypt burned the heads of the gems below.

"Ugh...how far away is this place," Amethyst complained as she still rode on the butt of her fellow officers horse.

"Close," Garnet stated.

"Turquoise, when are you going to build me a horse?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm not doing it, my students are. Call it a final exam. I'm working on a light cannon for Rose," Turquoise explained.

"Don't worry Captain Amethyst, we'll make your horse the coolest one ever!" Amber bragged while sticking her head up. "Rose, lets stop and camp at those two rocks," Garnet suggested.

"Yeah, good idea,"

When the gems reached the rock, they all set up camp, but this time, everyone shared the same tent.

"We should have done this the last time we deployed, this feels... More united," Citrine observed.

Since Emerald is still sick from the poison, the five officers went after the desert glass. They all hunched down over the map of the desert.

"So, from our sources, and scouts information, the desert glass seems to be hiding in an oasis, underground, in some kind of network of tunnels," Garnet explained. "It's too bad your boyfriends weren't more specific," Amethyst teased.

This got her a swift slap in the back of the head by Citrine and Pearl, simotainiously.

"Shut up, she still may be hurt," Pearl hissed.

Garnet ignored her comment and turned to Rose.

"Once we reach the Oasis, we should split up into groups, to cover more ground,"

"Great idea Garnet, and we can all use the new stuff that Turquoise has made for us," Rose suggested.

Suddenly, Turquoise and her students busted through the gem shard wall that was separating the officer room. "My fellow officers! Do I have a treat for you!" the blue gem beamed.

"We, the engineer gems, have came up with a device that allows us to communicate without us being in the same place!" Amber explained.

Angel Quartz held up a device that looked similar to a watch, except with every alive gem known to the spire on it.

" Tourmaline and Amber will be demonstrating the device, " Turquoise announced.

"To contact a gem, lets say that Amber wants to talk to Tourmaline, " Angel Quartz explained.

"All she simply has to do is tap the gemstone, "

"And wala! We have communication!" "The only hard part is, everyone is going to need custom devices, "

"Since we've been in our way here, we've managed to build them for the officers to talk to everyone else,"

" Mm...I may have a solution to your lack of help," Rose said.

"Anything Rosey," Angel replied.

"Well, since we're grounded until we figure out how dangerous the area is ahead, why don't one of you conduct a class on how to build a gem communicator?"

"Great idea Rose, but who will keep watch?" Amber asked.

"We'll rotate guards every 6 hours," Garnet decided. "Okay so, Angel will start the first class in 30 minutes. We'll judge how fast this one goes to determine how much time. the next class needs," Turquoise concluded.

"Oh yeah Captain Amethyst! I'm almost finished with your horse!" Amber exclaimed.

"And I've taken the liberty to upgrade everyone else's," Tourmaline beamed.

"Wow Turquoise, your new students are getting so much stuff done," Pearl complemented.

"Thanks, go on girls, me and the officers need to talk," Turquoise ordered.

Her students nodded, and took off to do their jobs.

"They've been working so hard lately," Turquoise mentioned.

"I think they deserve a promotion, " Pearl suggested.

"But before them, I think you should be promoted to General," Garnet pointed.

"Wow, really guys?" Turquoise squealed.

The officers nodded.

"After we find the desert glass, we'll gladly ask Lady Moon to make you an officer badge," Garnet explained with a smile.

"Thanks guys, "

* * *

the order to move out, under the cover of the moon.

"Finally! I got my horse. Oh Pearl look at mine, it's so much bigger than yours," the purple gem bragged.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

Amethyst's horse was a violet purple, with midnight purple eyes. The horse' s hair was long and faded from dark purple to light purple. The saddle came with packets filled with candy gem shards, Amethyst's favorite snacks.

"So Turquoise, whats her special ability?" Amethyst asked.

"When your in trouble, her hoofs are able to secrete purple liquids, that are able to make your enemies be stuck in one place. She also has snack pouches, that was Amber's idea," Tourquoise explained. "Your welcome!" Amber yelled over to Amethyst.

"Gems, we're here," Garnet stated.

Turquoise started to hand out different colored pieces of chalk.

"Okay gems, we split by color! Red gems with Garnet, Yellow and brown gems with Citrine, Purple and Green gems with Amethyst, Blue and White gems with Pearl, everyone else, follow me!" Rose ordered.

"Engineer, we stay above ground and guard the hole," Turquoise added.

"Gems, move out!" Garnet said.


	18. Chapter 18:Tunnel Time

Chapter 18: Tunnel Time

The 5 Gem Generals descended down a secret hole in the oasis above. Ahead, there are 5 tunnels leading into cave.

"Split up!" Garner ordered.

All five gem teams took off down the tunnels

* * *

**Amethyst's group**

"Follow me guys!" Amethyst ordered.

"Do you know were we're going?" Vorisite.

"No but does anyone?" Amethyst reasoned.

At the same time, everyone made their gems glow. "Kinda reminds me of home," Amethyst murmured.

The tunnel Suddenly led off to a dead end.

"Let's turn around," she suggested.

Suddenly, the tunnel began to rumble, closing off the gems from the way they came. Then a giant worm busted through the walls. Amethyst quickly contacted the other officers.

"Guys worms are jamming up the system!" Amethyst yelled.

"Stay were you are Amethyst we're coming to help," Garnet ordered.

"Gems weapons!" Amethyst panicked.

The gems summoned their weapons, but it was too late for Captain Amethyst. As soon as she summoned her whip, the worm bit her, and dragged her off into his self made tunnels.

"Captain! " The gems yelled.

Tiffany Stone quickly contacted the officers.

"Generals! Captain Amethyst is down! I repeat Captain Amethyst is down!" Tiffany screamed.

"We're on our way!" Rose yelled.

Jadeite summoned her weapon and took off down the worm hole.

"For the Captain!" She called.

"For the Captain!" the other gems repeated.

All of the troops dove in after her.

On the way down, Tiffany Stone found and grabbed a small amethyst gem.

"I have found the amethyst, I repeat I found the amethyst!" Tiffany called out.

The gem troops feel right into a strange temple. "Officers, we have found a chamber,"

Variscite informed.

"Great work soldier," Garnet complemented.

"Alright gems, search for the glass!" Tiffany ordered.

The gems saluted and took off in different directions, in search of the desert glass. in the chamber, there was a huge flight of stairs leading up to a large door, with waterfalls from the oasis on each side. The ground started to rumble causing the search party to fall a little. The worm emerge from the ground and spat acid at the gems. All of them managed to dodge the attack, and summon their weapons before the worm attacked again "Gems together!" Jadeite called.

The gem troops formed a line of defense, and began their assault on the worm. The hailstorm of attacks caused the worm to explode revealing the desert glass.

"We have found the glass, and are making our attempt to resurface, " Tiffany informed the officers.

"Good job, all units, back to the oasis," Garnet ordered.

"Rogger that cousin," Citrine called.

"Okay...thought we were getting close," Pearl complained.

"Good job girls, but remember to keep Amethyst safe," Rose warned.

Once Amethyst troops resurfaced, they realized something was gravely wrong. Turquoise and her team were tied up and gagged at the surface. Suddenly the gems were ambushed, and taken down by surprise.

"Why hello ladies, good to have you join the party," Bloodstone teased.

Tiffany pulled the amethyst she had from its hiding spot, and stuffed it under her shirt. If the solar warriors found the purple gem she would either be bargained for, or executed.

"Pyrite, can you get the desert glass for me? I'd like to see it up close," Bloodstone asked.

Pyrite snatched the desert glass and handed it over to Captain Bloodstone.

"Awwww...so beautiful, can't wait to see how it looks when its in action," the Captain snarled.

He took two quick steps and chucked the glass into the desert. The sand rumbled then build a giant castle with spikes. The solar warriors picked the lunar girls up and threw them over their shoulders, taking them captive inside the sandcastle. Before the last warrior walked in, Jadeite sent a distress signal on her communicator to Rose and Garnet.


	19. Chapter 19:The Wrath of Garnet

Chapter 19: The wrath of Garnet

Garnet finally resurfaced with the other officers late at night.

"Dang guys, what took you so long?" Citrine asked.

"They wanted to try a different route, we hit like four dead ends, but we're finally out of that death trap!" Pearl exclaimed."Where's Amethyst's team? They have the desert glass," Rose observed.

"Wasn't there guards out here?" Citrine added.

"Solar warriors are here, just like they predicted..." Garnet trailed off.

"Oh no...the glass...Amethyst! She could be smashed!" Pearl panicked. "This is no time to freak out Pearl! We need a plan!" Rose reasoned.

"Wasn't Turquoise building you a cannon? we could use that to get in," Citrine suggested.

"Good idea...Me and my team will go after the cannons, and figure out were they are while the rest of you find and keep watch on the castle," Rose gem troops lied in wait, a couple meters away from the sand castle walls.

"Can't we just break it down?" Citrine whispered.

"No, the magic in the desert glass makes the walls to strong to break down with more traditional methods," Garnet explained.

Quietly, Rose Quartz and her team of gems rode up behind the group with 15 lazer light cannons. The pink gem closed her eyes, and the cannons began to activate. Her troops held up the cannon with all their strength, as 15 pink and white lazers blasted it's way through the sand the castle they heard an angry voice.

"The Lunar guardians! Gems, prepare for battle!" Bloodstone angrily ordered.

"Charge!" Garnet yelled.

The full force of the lunar army charged at the castle. Before the gems could reach the sandcastle, Amethyst's purple horse started to run laps around the castle, and began to secrete purple sticky stuff. As the solar warriors attempted to advance, they fell In the sticky liquid, and descended like they were in quicksand. The lunar warriors didn't even have to fight, they simply stepped through the the purple liquid and rescued their friends. As Citrine carried Tiffany Stone out of the sand castle, her shirt began to glow. Citrine dropped and uncuffed Tiffany, letting her pull out the gem from her shirt. The amethyst rose into the air, revealing a white silhouette of a plump short lady. Amethyst finally regained her physical form, and dropped to the floor.

"Guys! The worm!" Amethyst gasped.

"Don't worry Amethyst, we have everything under control, Right Garnet?" Rose beamed.

Garnet wasn't paying attention to anything, exept Bloodstone struggling in the sticky liquid. He turned his attention to Garnet and began to glare at her.

"You're so weak Garnet, just like your little friends. You should have heard them scream your name, like you were actually going to rescue them," he taunted.

"Shut up," Garnet said with hands clenched."You actually thought you were going to help them, well guess what Garnet, you failed,"

"Shut up" she yelled a bit louder.

"You know, they didn't even like you," Bloodstone said, taking satisfaction that he pushed her over the edge.

"SHUT UP!" Garnet screamed as she snatched the red gem from the sticky liquid.

Bloodstone baited Garnet to help him out and it worked. But now, he'd have to deal with her. Seeing Garnet go completely feral made the army back up in fear. Bloodstone socked Garnet in the face, breaking her glasses, but she glared at him unfazed. The angry red gem summoned a gauntlet and punched him into the sand castle with a huge gaping hole. The two gems were out of eye sight of their armies.

Bloodstone laid against the far wall slightly mangled.

"You have no idea, what we were," Garnet growled through gritted teeth.

"I grew up with them, and for you to take them away from me...over a stupid will,for person you don't even care about!?"Garnet snarled as she slammed her gauntlet into his leg, snapping it in half.

Outside the Solar gems could hear their Captain cry out in agony.

"Well let me tell you something! Obsidian is dead, because I thought he had a little bit of good left in him. I thought there was good left in you gems...I guess not," Garnet snapped while she ripped the other leg. Garnet stood up, and closed all her three eyes.

"For the brothers,"she murmured.

For Bloodstone, the world went in slow motion, as Garnet dug her heal into Bloodstone's gem. Too traumatized to even scream, he groaned as he finally retreated into his broken gem. Garnet held the cracked Bloodstone in her gauntlets. She left the castle in one hand, the desert glass, the other hand the cracked gem. Garnet's face was scratched up from her glasses breaking on her face, and her eyes were still focused into an icy glare.

"Garnet?" Citrine said as she reached out to touch her cousin.

Feeling the sheer anger radiating off of her, Citrine pulled her hand back and watched her cousin walk back to camp in the middle of the night, alone.


	20. Chapter 20: Freedom

Chapter 20: Freedom

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating as often. School is work! Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Back at the spire, the tides of war have seemed to tip in favor of the ladies. After Garnet's outburst, Rose took the guys of the solar spire captive. Instead of using chains, the ladies of the lunar spire used super strong vines to rope the boys. They dragged them to the stadium, and lined them all up. Lady Moon descended down with Moonstone in front of the prisoners.

"Hello boys, remember this place?" Lady Moon asked.

The solar spire boys nodded.

"Mmmm... I remember about a couple years ago, Blue Topaz died her by one of your generals. Am I, or am I not right?" Moonstone added.

The boys looked away in guilt.

"Yeah, I thought you'd remember. Lady Moon, should we try them for the murder of Blue?" Moonstone suggested.

"I don't think we should, they're not the ones who raised the hammer that killed Blue," Lady Moon reasoned.

"True, but they might know what happened to Jade..."

"Well boys, what happened to Jade?"

The solar warriors all looked away.

"Well, let's pull one of them from the group and ask," Moonstone suggested.

Lady Moon leaned down, and grabbed Pyrite by his collar. The gem looked away in guilt while Lady Moon floated away to a secret room. She dropped Pyrite in a chair, and glared at him. "It's okay Solar warrior, we don't treat our prisoners the way you treat yours," Lady Moon assured.

Pyrite sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't mean your off the hook!" Moonstone snapped.

"Tell us sweetie, what happened to my dear gem Jade?" Lady Moon asked.

Pyrite swallowed the knot in his throat.

"My officers forced Jade into her gem...I never agreed to any of this...none of this hardship and broken gems. Jade, was drained of her magic... I'm sorry girls...She's never coming back... But can you do me a favor? " Pyrite asked.

"What is it that you want?" Lady Moon responded. "Just...kill me now. If you decide to let us go, I'm as good as dead anyway... Sunstone won't be happy with me giving any information to you,"

The girls exchanged uneasy looks.

"We can at least give you a painless one..." Lady moon suggested.

* * *

Lady Moon and Moonstone left the room, without a solar warrior behind them.

"Alright gems, stand up and follow me," Lady Moon ordered.

The boys stood up and followed Lady moon to the warp pad out.

"Amethyst, Pearl, Citrine, take these prisoners to the drop off," Lady Moon called. The three officers leaped down from the spire and saluted to their leader.

"Yes ma'am!" All three of them called.

The team, and the prisoners all warped back to Flordia.

"Wonder why she chose here..." Amethyst thought outloud.

The two Colonels shrugged, and lead the prisoners to a clearing. There the officers created a gem tent and forced the prisoners inside.

"Amethyst and Pearl, keep watch while I go and scout," Citrine ordered.

"Don't even think about trying to escape us!" Amethyst warned.

"Trust me, being at the sea spire again has been a vacation, prisoner or not," Howlite confessed.

The gems tied up behind him nodded in agreement. Citrine, rolled her eyes and dissappeared into the forest. She darted and leaped between branches to see the village, overrun with bandits. In the distance, Citrine could see a small fire, telling her that the sun warriors were close by. She dropped down through the trees to find a easier path to their camp. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and a hand pin her arms.

"Follow me if you want to live," the voice called.

Citrine felt herself being sweeped off her feet, and carried off. Once to person stopped, she realized were she was, the old magnolia tree. The person stepped through the moonlight, reavealing a Moss Agate gem. Citrine was stunned.

"Mossy I...You...What..." Citrine stammered.

"Shhhh...No words this time," he whispered as he placed a finger on her lips.

Citrine stared at him, her yellow eyes glistening in the starlight. Mossy wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close.

"Mossy...we...shouldn't..." Citrine whispered.

"Shh...You talk to much," he replied.

Moss Agate leaned his face close to hers, causing her two yellow gems to flash.

He slowly leaned in...and kissed her. Never in all her existence, Citrine felt this alive. To her it felt like it lasted forever. Suddenly he stopped, and looked into her eyes again.

"Don't tell anyone, " he warned.

Citrine was to dizzy to even answer him. He stroked her cheek, then took off running through the woods. Suddenly, Amethyst burst through the trees to find the dazed officer.

"Citrine? Are you okay? I saw your gems flash and-" Amethyst stopped talking when she saw the yellow gem, shaking her head, and trying to stay on her feet.

"Umm...What just happened? " Amethyst questioned.

Citrine shook her head one last time, and looked at Amethyst, blushing.

"I'm... I'm fine Amethyst...I just... fell," she lied.

Sensing something else was going on, Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Did you find the boys yet?"

"Yeah, they're over the hill," Citrine pointed out.

"Well, I'm not going in there! It could be an ambush!" Amethyst protested.

"We could just leave a trail of nightshades," Citrine suggested.

"Good idea,"

Citrine jumped into the trees dropping nightshades every couple of leaps. Once she reached the camp, Citrine tossed one last nightshade in the middle of the camp. "Hey guys, look," Onyx pointed out.

The black gem picked up the flower and began to follow the trail. In the middle of the clearing, the Sun warriors saw their troops covered in nightshade, and wrapped up tightly in vines.

"Howlite! It's great to see you man!" Onyx exclaimed charging towards his friends.

Pearl could be seen in the distance watching the affair take place. The sun warriors stopped cutting their friends loose and stared at her, angry. Pearl raised her arm high, swung it around, and bowed. She then leaped into the trees and disappeared. Citrine and Amethyst leaped towards the lunar warp pad to, were Pearl landed.

"Let's go home guys our work here is done for now," Pearl decided. Pearl, and Amethyst quickly warped back home, while Citrine dragged her heels to the warp pad. She pulled the sunflower out of her armor, and looked into the distance. She saw Mossy over the hill, waving at her. Citrine smiled and held her sunflower closer to her heart, and teleported home.


	21. Chapter 21: Turning Tides

Chapter 21: Turning Tides

"Girls! I'm glad you're back!" Rose exclaimed rushing down the spire.

"Something very bad is happening, Flourite has taken something he should have never touched!" Imperial Topaz growled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"He fused with a gray gem monster, now he has the power of two," Emerald added.

"He's planning an attack on the spire, we must prepare for battle," Garnet stated.

"Wow this is a lot to take in..." Citrine confessed.

Her head was still spinning from a couple minutes ago.

"Gems this may be the hardest battle we will ever fight," Garnet added.

"This is why we need every gem at peak performance," Rose explained.

The gems saluted and took off in different directions. Before Citrine could hop up the spire, Garnet grabs her by her arm.

"Citrine... Everything alright?" Garnet asked in a concerned tone.

"Yea, of course Garnet," Citrine lied, pulling off a false smile.

Garnet stared her cousin down, taking off her glasses and locking eyes with her cousin.

"We're going to my room, now," Garnet ordered by dragging Citrine off.

"Garnet I'm fine really, let me go!" Citrine begged.

Garnet ignored Citrine's pleads and threw her into her red room. Garnet raised two lava seats from the ground.

"Sit," the red gem ordered.

"But Garnet-"

"Citrine, sit,"

Citrine sat down and twirled her thumbs, avoiding eye contact with her cousin.

"It's almost like every time I send you on your own, you do something, or come back acting strange,"

"Garnet...," "You know how much I worry about you Citrine, I don't want to loose you..."

"I know Garnet, "

"Can I trust you to be ready to fight? "

"Yes..."

"Citrine before I even got the eye, I could tell when you lie,"

Citrine blushed, and shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Since you don't seem ready to fight, I'm placing you in camp, with Turquoise and her group,"

"But Garnet-"

"No buts this time Citrine, I'm not sending an unfocused gem into battle," "Can't I just go in as a fusion again?"

"No, you and Pearl almost died last time,"

"Ughhhhhhhh," Citrine groaned.

"I'm doing this for your own good Citrine,"

"Can I go now,"

"Yes, go get ready Citrine,"

Citrine sulked out of Garnet's room, into the fountain room where gems were socializing.

"Hey Citrine, ready for battle?" Amethyst asked.

"No, I'm not even fighting..." Citrine mumbled. "What? Why!" Pearl panicked.

"Garnet won't let me," Citrine complained.

"At least you'll be with Emerald, " Amethyst suggested.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Rose doesn't think she's at 100% after she was captured.

"Makes sense I guess,"

"Gems downstairs! Rose wants us to meet up!" Imperial Topaz called.

The officers took off into the gem stadium. Since war broke out, many seats that were usually filled, are empty due to deaths or injury. In the arena, Rose and Garnet stood, wearing full battle armor. "Today, Ladies of the Spire we choose our destiny!" Rose called out.

"Today, we won't let our dear gems Blue and Jade die in vain!" Garnet added.

"Today, we will win the fight to keep our home! Who's with us?!" The Generals called in unison.

The stadium erupted in angry battle cries, as Garnet and Rose mounted their horses.

"Gems, move out!" Garnet yelled.

* * *

The Lunar Guardians emerged from the warp pad, to see a war torn landscape. Foxholes surrounded by barbwire lay in the distance. The stench of dead humans flew up the noses of the gems, causing them to cringe.

"I guess the humans have been here already," Emerald whispered to Citrine.

She ignored the comment, and hugged her horse's neck.

"No matter gems, we can take anything, anyone wants to throw at us," Rose assured.

Garnet nodded in agreement.

This time when the gems deployed, they built camp in a circle around Turquoise's tent.

The officers gathered on the far side of camp, in their shared rooms.

" Sunstone and his warriors are about a mile away from us, and heavily guarded," Rose explained. " Any plans on getting in?" Garnet asked.

"Well, one of us can distract their military, while the rest of us go in and defeat Flourite," Emerald suggested.

"Good idea, but who will be the one to distract them?" Pearl asked.

"I will," Garnet volunteered.

"Garnet it's to dangerous! " Citrine gasped.

"While you're drawing their fire, I'll lead everyone else in, and take out Flourite, " Rose decided.

All the gems nodded in agreement, except for Citrine. Not only was she not allowed on the front lines, she could loose her cousin too. The officers took off to the troops to give them the battle plan, while Garnet got her horse ready. Citrine meekly walked up behind Garnet.

"Ahh...Garnet?" Citrine asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Do you really want to go through with this?"

Garnet sighed and placed her hand on Citrine's shoulder.

"Yes, they'll only pay attention to a high ranking officer Citrine, you and I both know that, "

"I don't want you to get hurt, I mean, your taking on a whole army Garnet!"

"I've done bigger things than that Citrine," "Yeah? Like what?"

"Taking care of you after what happened to grandma,"

Citrine went silent.

"I know you don't want me to go out there, but it has to be done Citrine, I'm the chosen one, I at least have a chance,"

"If anything bad happens?"

"You, Turquoise and Emerald can come up with something, I trust you,"

Citrine's stomach sank at that last comment.

"We're moving out gems!" Rose called.

"I'll be careful Citrine, okay?" Garnet assured. "Okay," Citrine answered.

Garnet leaned down and pulled her cousin into one final hug before battle.

"Stay strong little cousin," Garnet whispered.

"I will, I promise,"

Garnet mounted her horse, and rode off with Rose, into the dark fog.


	22. Chapter 22: Into the Fog

Chapter 22: Into the Fog

**Okay guys, I won't be updating any other stories until this one is completely done! (don't worry almost finished guys) Anyways, this chapter is going to be very intense. The climax of this story is coming up VERY soon. Enjoy! **

* * *

Garnet and Rose led their forces into the dark fog, leaving behind the safety of camp.

"You have your communication device, right Garnet?" Rose asked.

"Of course," the red gem responded.

"Be careful out there Garnet, after what you did to Bloodstone, I don't think today they're taking any prisoners,"

"They won't even get that choice," Garnet growled.

"Good luck..."

"Good luck to you too, Rose,"

Rose pulled the reins on her horse left, leading the army away from Garnet. Thoughts of her home back on their planet flooded Garnet's mind. She thought of her grandma, and Citrine when she was little. She also thought of the boys that were probably cheering her on from above. Suddenly Garnet reached the edge of a giant gray triangle castle. Garnet rode up the middle, and slammed her gauntlets on the side of it, while her horse spat lava from it's mouth, melting the castle. Like kicking a bee hive, the sun warriors poured out the top of the castle to face Garnet. Sunstone rose into the air and floated over the Lunar Officer.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys!" Sunstone shouted.

The boys surrounding Garnet laughed.

"A little red gem. I almost wanted to let Flourite kill you, but I just couldn't let him have all the fun," Sunstone snarled.

Garnet stared at her opponents undeterred.

"Today, Garnet, is the day you pay your crimes, with your life!" Sunstone yelled as he launched a fireball at Garnet.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, and punched through the inferno. Back at camp, Emerald and Citrine were watching the general take on the army by herself. From their point of view, it looked like a tsunami of Sun warriors washed over Garnet.

"Well...if that isn't a distraction, then I don't know what is," Emerald joked.

Citrine watched the telescope like a hawk, ignoring Emerald's comment. Further into the fog, Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst, watched Garnet be overtaken by their opponents.

"Can't we help her?" Pearl asked.

"As much as I want to, we can't. The power Flourite possess isn't natural for a gem. The more they're together, the stronger he gets. We have to get inside," Rose explained.

The officers nodded. Rose Quartz used her sword to chop a hole in the temple. Gem after gem tumbled down the hole, into a gray well lit hallway.

"Stay close gems," Rose ordered.

"Hahaha! General Rose, Colonel Pearl, and Captain Amethyst, along with Lunar troops, welcome to my maze!" the voice bellowed.

"Is that you Flourite?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, it is me my dear, but if you plan on finding me, you'll need to survive my maze, good luck, " the voice rang.

The floor under the gems broke loose sending the troops down different slides. Pearl, Amethyst and Rose fell down in what it seems to be a central chamber room.

"Gems? Are you all okay?" Rose called Into her communicator.

In the transmission, she could hear pounding metal, and the loud screams of her troops.

"Ummm...Rose?" Amethyst asked.

The pink gem stayed quiet, and let the guilt of her troops dying sink in.

"Garnet's still up there Rose, we need to help her," Pearl decided. Rose shook her head, and turned her device down.

"You're right Pearl, the sooner we finish Flourite, the sooner we help Garnet," Rose murmured.

The officers trekked through the long gray hallways, until the door shut behind them. Suddenly, large spikes emerge from the roof. Rose quickly summoned a bubble around her team protecting them from the spikes.

"General, we found a hallway-"

the gem was cut off by a sound like a rushing wind.

"Gem, respond! Who are you? Where is your position?" Rose shouted.

Once again, the transmitter went silent.

"We need to get rid of Flourite, now!" Pearl panicked.

Rose trucked the edge of her bubble, pushing her and the officers out of the spike room.

"How you doing up there Garnet?" Amethyst asked throughout her communicator.

The officers heard shouting, and then the sound of glass breaking. The officers held their breath.

"I'm fine guys, finish the mission," Garnet ordered.

"Glad to hear you're okay, we'll be in the room in a couple of moments, " Rose explained.

The three officers walked through a door, to be almost impaled by gray spikes. A gem with a up side down triangle on his chest floated down from the roof.

"Hello girls," Flourite greeted.

"You won't get away this time Flourite, " Rose warned.

"Oh, who said I wanted to run?" Flourite taunted.

Rose looked behind her to see Amethyst and Pearl nearly ripped by the gray triangles. Refusing to give up, the two officers stood up and summoned their weapons.

"Get ready girls, this one's going to be tuff," Rose whispered.

Flourite raised his arms and made the floor fall out from under the gems, leaving only platforms to stand on. He swung his arms around, sending gray projectiles at the gems. Rose and Pearl gracefully dodged each spike, while Amethyst wasn't so lucky.

"Guys! I'm falling!" Amethyst screamed as she slipped from the platform.

Pearl quickly summoned her spear and threw it above Amethyst's head.

"Thank you!"

While Pearl saved Amethyst, Rose made her way to the gem in the middle of the room. Rose Summoned her shield, and slammed it into Flourite's head. Flourite stopped his wave of spikes, but added axes to the top if the platform. Pearl tried to pull Amethyst up with all her might, but was slashed in the back the axes. The white gem was launched to a different platform, with a large gash in her back. Pearl let out a loud groan, and retreated into her gem. Seizing the opportunity, Flourite attempted to send a spike right into the middle of the Pearl. Luckily for Pearl, Rose placed a protection bubble around the retreated gem. Amethyst pulled herself up the platform, summoned her weapons, and began to whip the fusion gem.

"You two are persistent, aren't you?" Flourite taunted.

His taunts only made the girls angrier. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Flourite's legs and pulled him to the ground. Flourite angrily flew up, sending hot steamy air into Amethyst face. The purple gem screamed in pain, but refused to let go of the whip. Amethyst pulled down with all her might, and wrapped the end of her purple whip around the platform. Rose then launched her shield into the head of the gray gem.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed.

Flourite sent a stock wave of energy that knocked Amethyst into the wall. While he was busy trying to end her, Rose snuck up behind him.

"Hey Flourite! I got a present for you!" Rose cooed.

The gem turned around to see Rose summon a triangular colorless gem. Rose Quartz fused her power into it turning the gem pink. The gem let out a burst of energy that slammed right into the triangle on Flourite's chest. Suddenly, Flourite's body was engulfed in light, then exploded. The force was so great, Amethyst was forced into her gem to heal. Rose covered her face to avoid being blinded by such a light. Once she opened them, the temple was gone, and a purple Amethyst laid in the dirt ahead of her. Rose quickly lowered her bubble, and collected the retreated officers.

"Garnet! Where are you!?" Rose cried out.

The fog lifted slightly, showing a red gem fighting for her life. Garnet's gauntlets were chipped and scratched, while her glasses were once again broken on her face. Covered in cuts and wounds, Garnet swung her gauntlets, while her horse bit the Solar soldiers. The fog lifted some more, revealing that some lunar warriors survived the explosion, and were now charging to help Garnet. Rose quickly mounted her horse and joined the attack.

"For the Spire!" Rose screamed.

She charged into battle, unafraid.


	23. Chapter 23:What Ended it All

Chapter 23: What ended it all

Rose charged through the fog, to see Garnet, taking blow by blow. The Lunar troops summoned their weapons, and charged directly towards Sunstone.

"Oh you little girls want to play games?" he taunted.

Sunstone rose in the air, and into the dark fog. He raised his arms high, and summoned a shower of fireballs, that hit the ground like earthquakes. The solar warriors cheered, as the the lunar guardians scattered like rats in the light. Fireballs rained down on Rose's troops, but she still charged, undeterred. When Garnet saw Rose trot towards her, she sighed with relief.

"Thanks Rose," she gasped.

"Garnet watch out!" Rose shouted as a fireball flew towards them. Rose's horse quickly summoned a bubble. The fireballs continued, as Sunstone descended before the two generals.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Sunstone admired as he pointed towards their running troops.

"You monster," Rose growled.

"Oh, you think I'm a monster now? You haven't seen anything yet!" Sunstone bellowed.

The gem raised his arms high, and slammed a huge inferno into the pink bubble shattering it. Rose and her horse slide across the battle ground, injured. Before Garnet could even reach Rose, Sunstone send lighting onto the general, making her retreat into her gem. In the distance, the grounded troops watched in horror. "Guys! We're in trouble!" Citrine called out.

"We need a plan now!" Emerald added.

"No worries guys, we got this," Angel Quartz assured.

Amber walked up to the two higher ranking officers and handed them blue shards.

"What are we going to do with a bunch of gem shards?" Emerald asked.

"Observe,"

Angel Quartz, dragged clunky red battle armor in front of the two officers. She tossed the shard into the armor causing it to move.

"Up soldier!" Amber commanded.

The armor stood up and saluted to it's master.

"Now, go fight the solar warriors!" Amber commanded.

The armor took off into the fog.

"Wow...Well, thats useful," Emerald observed.

"See, we don't even have to fight now! The shards do all the work," Angel Quartz beamed.

Further into camp, Turquoise could be seen throwing shards into more and more armor. Turquoise raised her arm, causing the gem armor to rise with it. She pointed her arm, sending a stampeed of gem armor into the dark fog.

* * *

In the heat of the battle, Garnet struggled to move with her injured leg.

"I can't be hurt now...my army...needs me..." Garnet gasped.

The red war horse placed a moat of lava around them while Garnet struggled to her feet.

"C ' mon, to Rose," she ordered through gritted teeth.

Through the fog, a pink horse holding a rose quartz in it's mouth was being chased towards camp. If the solar warriors found the warp pad in camp, it would be the end of the sea spire. Garnet changed her course, and charged towards the pink horse's attackers. Gauntlets raised, Garnet was more than prepared to give her life for the spire. Instead, she felt a stampeed of gem armor run past her "What the..." Garnet said, as she stopped mid trot.

The armor was fighting for the guardian Garnet turned her horse around, and charged after the pink horse. Once both horses were at camp, Garnet removed the pearl, amethyst, and rose quartz gems from the pockets of horse.

"Garnet! You're not dead!" Citrine squealed, as she ran to her cousin.

"No time Citrine, get these gems to the spire," Garnet ordered.

"Why? Since we got the armor to fight, I think we'll-"

"Citrine listen, things are going to get really bad, really quick, get the stones to the spire, now!"

Citrine nodded, and grabbed the gems from her cousin. While her cousin, was taking care of the officers, Garnet can rush back into battle, without anyone holding her back. Before she left, she tied a nightshade around her injured leg.

Garnet charged back into battle, only to be knocked off the horse by a large fireball.

"Well, Garnet, any last words?" Sunstone asked.

Garnet's head was spinning, as she saw Stone rise above her head.

"Tell...Citrine...I'm...sorry..."

Basking in the defeat of the last lunar general, Sunstone rose into the air, and created the largest fireball deployed. Garnet quickly looked around. She saw her troops running from fireballs, and gem armor ending Solar warriors. "The prophecy...has come true," she gasped.

Sunstone send the fireball onto Garnet, making her retreat into her gem. Before he could send another one, a green dagger cuts itself through sunstone's gem. His body was engulfed in light, then he disappeared, never to be seen again. Citrine watched the whole thing from the telescope. Ignoring her cousin's orders, Citrine mounted her horse and prepared for battle.

"Citrine! We're supposed to stay here!" Emerald shouted.

"Garnet said, if something happens, we're in charge. Well, I'm in charge and I say we go rescue Garnet!" Citrine explained.

"Fine, you're the boss,"

The two gems mounted their horses, and rode into battle. Upon riding in further, the gems realize, that the fireballs never stopped. Not only that, but the gem armor turned on the lunar guardians. The scene looked like complete chaos.

"Any officers out there?" a gem said on the the communicator.

"Colonel Citrine, and Captain Emerald present, " Citrine responded.

"We're taking major casualties, what do we do now?" another gem asked.

Citrine summoned her hooks and picked up the two garnet gems laying on the ground.

"Everyone retreat to the spire! Anyone stays any longer, we'll be wiped out!" Citrine explained. "Roger that Colonel," the troops responded.

Upon watching her troops retreat, Citrine saw reinforcements, charge through the smoke.

"We gotta move Emerald!" Citrine ordered.

The two officers turned their gem horses around towards camp. When they reached it, they saw gems dismantling, tents, and running to the warp pad.

"No time to dismantle tents! Just grab the healing water and nightshade and go!" Citrine ordered.

The gems nodded and ran towards the spire. Emerald and Citrine hopped off their horse and sent them both back to the spire. "Hey Turquoise! Can you help us with something?" Emerald called.

"We need to set up a self destruct, so we can buy sometime to prepare,"

Turquoise nodded. More gems dove towards the warp pad, as the officers set up the self destruct devise. Stampedeing feet, and fireballs were starting to sound louder and louder. The officers finally stepped on the warp pad, and were sent home right before the pad was destroyed.

* * *

**Dang that was tense. If you think this was good next chapter is really going to get you! Going to be spicy, and unexpected. Love the reviews Spaceawonder! Keep 'em coming! **


	24. Chapter 24:The Betrayal

Chapter 24: The Betrayal

**This is the chapter, I put the most thought into. All of the chapters lead up to this one (and the next story afterwards) All can say is... Be prepared.**

* * *

The officers were finally back home.

"Ummm...Citrine? What's going on? Aren't you all suppose to be fighting?" Moonstone asked.

"Yes, but things went wrong...Really wrong," Citrine explained

"Everyone to the top of the spire!" Emerald ordered.

The surviving gems all ran to the top of the spire, and spiraled outward.

"Gems, i know, things don't looks so good now, but the spire needs us more than ever now, " Turquoise explained.

"We are the only gems, between us and our home..." Citrine added.

"Will we let our enemies trample our home?" Emerald called.

"No!" the gems replied.

"Will we let our spire fall into the hands of the solar Warriors?"

"No!"

"Then prepare for battle gems!" the remaining officers ordered.

The gems all ran down the spire guarding their posts.

"Lady Moon... I'm sorry it has to be like this..." Emerald apologized.

"It's been an honor girls," Lady Moon croaked.

"It doesn't have to be this way Lady Moon. I know a way, you can come back," Turquoise replied.

"What? How?" the others asked.

"Well, you see, I've been visiting the owl a lot lately. He said, if we simply send away the moon goddess statue, the lunar magic can be preserved, and unable to be used until back ontop of the spire. We just need to return it in about 70 years, at the full moon," Turquoise explained.

"But what if...none of us make it?" Citrine asked.

"We can send the retreated officers away on a gem ship, the solar warriors won't know, and lady moon can come back, " Emerald explained.

"I guess at this point, we really don't have a choice...," Citrine decided.

Turquoise pulled a gem shard from her pocket, and threw it in the air.

"You ready lady moon?" Turquoise asked, as a giant bird landed on top of the spire.

"Yes," she murmured.

Lady Moon retreated into the Moon goddess statue, allowing Turquoise to remove it from the pedestal. The healing water stopped flowing, and the nightshade in the spire began to wilt. Turquoise tossed the statue in the air allowing the giant bird to grab the statue, and fly off into the moonlight

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're plan works Turquoise," Citrine whispered.

"I hope so too," Turquoise added.

Citrine summoned a paper and pencil, and began to write.

_ Dear officers,_

_I regret to inform you, that after you retreated into your gems, we were forced to go back to the spire. Life... Life now, maybe no more for us, but you all can live on. There's a chance to save the spire. Turquoise has sent a bird to take away the moon goddess statue. Find the bird, defeat it, and bring It back to the spire on the full moon in 70 years. Lady Moon will then restore the spire to her former glory. I know this is a lot to take in after being away for so long, but we all trust in you, that you'll do us proud. The ladies of the spire maybe no more...just remember to carry on the legacy of us. If there's a way to bring all of us back please do!_

_Sincerely,_

_ The Ladies of The Lunar Spire. _

_Dear Garnet, _

_Please, if I don't come back, keep my blanket and my giraffe, I really want you to have it, as something to remember your dear cousin by._

_Love, _

_Citrine._

P.S. Don't be sad, I'll be up there with the boys and grandma. We'll always be with you.

By the time Citrine was done with the letters, her face was covered in tears. In the distance a smoke cloud was heading towards the spire.

"Citrine...it's time..." Emerald said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

The yellow gem wrapped her bandana around the letter, dropped it into the blue gem ship, and watched her fellow officers ride away on gentle waves. Moonstone went to the fountain room to defend her gemstone, while Imperial Topaz stood in front of her sister's statue. The inferno came closer and closer. Citrine knew today may be the end for her, but to save the spire, she'd give up her existence 1,000 times over.

The inferno slammed right into Emerald, causing the green gem to retreat. Out of the fireball, Moss Agate emerged. Citrine quickly went over and picked up the green gem.

"Mossy, what are you doing here?" Citrine asked.

"You'll see," he cooed.

Mossy locked hands with Citrine, and gently took the Emerald from her hands. He admired it for a moments, then smashed it. Citrine stared at him in horror.

"Mossy! What-"

Before she could even get a sentence out, Mossy slammed a bottle of powder on her head, clouding her vision. Through blurry eyes, Citrine sees Ruby walk up the spire.

"Ruby...help..." Citrine gasped.

The gem just stared.

Mossy stood tall over the fallen yellow gem.

"You know Citrine, playing you was one of the easiest things I've ever done," Mossy explained as he slashed her leg.

To confused to even see, Citrine rolled on the ground.

"I mean, I show you a good time, and you immediately like me," Mossy said as he kicked her in the face.

"Why...Why this..." Citrine whispered.

"Oh you want to know why Citrine? Its cause your gem, is one of the most powerful ones in the universe. You see,my gem is useless compared to the beauty yours possess. I had to test your power, and I have to say, I wasn't wrong in the least,"

"But...I thought..."

"You thought what Citrine, that I actually loved you? Ha! See, this is what's going to make your death more fun,"

Mossy kicked Citrine in her stomach, and summoned his weapon.

"Welcome to the end Citrine, it hurts, doesn't it?"

Mossy plunged his dagger into Citrine's neck, but was stopped by her arm. He locked eyes with her, and saw the person he played leave. Her eyes, were replaced by pure rage.

"How could you!" Citrine bellowed as she pushed him off.

"I thought we were friends Mossy!" Citrine screamed as she slashed her weapon at the green gem.

"All of this... Was just a game!?" Citrine yelled as she tripped and disarmed Mossy.

"Well, look who's winning now!" Citrine straightened her hook swords into a sharp edge.

She was about to impale the traitor, when she stopped.

"I...Can't...I just can't..." she whimpered.

"You're so weak," Mossy snickered.

Behind Citrine, Ruby raised her katanas and sliced up Citrine's back. The yellow gem screamed out in agony, as more bottles were broken on her head.

"Now, I will make you suffer," Mossy whispered into Citrine's ear.

Citrine propped herself up and pulled the sunflower from her shirt.

"Oh, I'll take that back," Mossy said, snatching the flower back.

"You know all this is your fault,"

"What?"

"If it wasn't for your gem shard, our army would have never tracked you so perfectly,"

Citrine was awestruck.

Ruby went up behind Citrine, and cuffed her feet and her legs.

"You're coming with us," Ruby sneered.

Mossy picked up gem and carried down the spire. If any Lunar warriors saw, they were immediately executed by Ruby. Once they reached the fountain room, Moonstone was waiting for them.

"Drop her," she growled.

Mossy plopped Citrine on the ground, and summoned his weapon.

"You have some nerve Ruby, attacking your commanding officer, assisting the enemy," Moonstone snarled.

"I never actually went against our army, me and Mossy, just had different plans," Ruby replied smiling.

Moonstone dropped her stance.

"Wait...Mossy were's the rest of your army?"

"Dead, fireballs and gem armor killed them,"

Moonstone gave him a sympathetic look, then looked at Citrine, hand cuffed and wounded on the ground. Moonstone launched ice spikes at the two gems, while placing an ice sheild around Citrine.

"You're not leaving with her," Moonstone defiantly said.

"We'll see about that," the two gems growled in unison.

Mossy and Ruby summoned their weapons, and started the attack. Ruby charged at Moonstone and attempted to stab the moonstone. The white gem quickly summoned a ice sword, locking it with Ruby. While the two gems struggled to get an advantage, Mossy had his dagger pointed to the diamond in the statue. When Moonstone saw this, she immediately surrendered.

"Mossy stop!" she begged.

The green gem closed his eyes, and dug his dagger into the diamond, shattering it. Moonstone fell to the ground, and started to clench her gem, gasping for air. Ruby flipped Moonstone over, and stabbed her gem. She disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a broken Moonstone. The spire light stopped flowing, shrouding the place in darkness. Citrine laid injured in silence, as Mossy and Ruby entered the healing room. Behind the door, Citrine could hear the slashing metal of Turquoise's homemade weapons against Ruby's and Mossy's weapons. For the next ten minutes, all Citrine could hear, was clashing weapons and occasional screams. Then, all went silent. Ruby and Moss Agate left the healing room, covered in a rainbow of gem shards. Once they reached the statue of Blue, Imperial Topaz ambushed the gems. Before Topaz could even swing at them, Ruby smashed a bottle on Topaz's head, turning her eyes a dark blue. The brown gem shook her head and stared at Ruby.

"Sister? Is that you?" Imperial Topaz called through dazed eyes.

Mossy dropped Citrine on her knees, and grabbed a handful of Citrine's yellow locks.

"No..." Citrine whispered.

Ruby summoned her weapon, and tripped Topaz.

"Blue, its me, your sister!" Topaz cried out.

"Stop it!" Citrine screamed.

"Okay, we'll make it stop, if you tell us were your cousin and the statue went," Mossy explained.

"Citrine, there's something wrong with Blue!" Topaz screamed while running from Ruby.

The gem's heart was torn in two. If she told them what they wanted, then her cousin and the statue would be destroyed. If she didn't, Topaz would die, right in front of her. Citrine didn't respond, and shut her eyes tightly.

"So Citrine, what will it be?" Ruby asked, raising her sword for the final blow.

"Answer her!" Mossy screamed into Citrine's ear while tightening his grip on her hair.

Citrine opened her eyes to see Ruby's foot placed on Topaz's head, with her sword pointed at her back. Topaz looked over to Citrine and shook her head no. The gem took a deep breath.

"No," Citrine said.

Mossy yanked her hair backwards, until they were at eye level.

"What did you say princess?" he hissed. Citrine spat in her captor's eye.

"I said no!" she repeated.

"You know what to do Ruby," the green gem said as he placed his dagger on Citrine's shoulder blade.

Mossy slammed a bottle of liquid on Citrine's head, that absorbed into her yellow skin. Her gems turned into a dark murky green color.

"Can't have you go into your gems before the fun starts, can we?" Mossy cooed.

Ruby dug her sword into Topaz's back, making her retreat into her gem. The red gem tossed the brown stone in the air, and slashed it in half. Mossy traced Citrine's shoulder blade with his dagger, the sunk it deep into her skin. Citrine cried out Mossy sunk his dagger deeper into her shoulder.

"**All. Your. Fault **," Mossy taunted.

Mossy picked up Citine and carried her to the water wall.

"Ruby, can you get us through," Mossy asked.

Ruby grabbed a wilted flower and placed it in her hair. The red gem reached her hand towards the magic wall. Realizing that she couldn't get through, Ruby snapped her arm back.

"I don't know what's wrong Mossy, it won't let me through," She meekly said.

"It's because you betrayed us..." Citrine groaned.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here, isn't it?" Ruby snapped.

Ruby angrily, slashed apart Blue's statue, causing the nightshade to fall on the ground. The gem snatched a handful of nightshade and dumped it on Citrine.

"Let's go," she ordered.

Mossy held Citrine in the air, creating a huge air bubble, big enough for all three gems. Mossy turned around and held Citrine high so she could see the spire, dim, lost, and uninhabited.

"Look what you caused Citrine. The crystal gems of the lunar spire are no more **Because. Of. You**" He yelled.

Citrine closed her eyes, and wept.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue:

**Hey everyone, I'd like to thank you all for giving this story over 800 reads! I really appreciate them :). Thanks Spacewonder for always giving my chapters reviews! Always appreciate the support. Back to the chapter, this ones going to lack intensity.(The next story after definitely isn't). But this for sure is my last chapter in Flaming Seas, enjoy.**

* * *

A prussian blue gem ship finally crashed against the shores of Beach city, after 3 4 long weeks at sea. Inside, laid 5 dormant gemstones, free from the pressures of war. Suddenly, the shimmering white Pearl, and a dark purple Amethyst began to glow and levitate in the air. Two silhouettes emerge, one tall and slender, the other short and portly. The women drift to the ground like rose petals, as they materialize on the beach.

"Ahhhh...Good to be back," the tall one cooed while stretching.

The purple woman began to scratch her head, and tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Ummm...Pearl... Weren't we in the middle of war or something?" Amethyst asked.

The white gem immediately stopped stretching.

"What the..." Pearl said as she leaped towards the gem ship.

"Looks like they gave us a way out... but how long have we been gone?" Pearl murmured to herself.

Amethyst shrugged and pulled the letter s from the ship and began read them outloud. Once she was finished, Pearl had tear streaks falling down her face.

"It's going to be okay Pearl, we'll figure something out," Amethyst comforted.

Pearl nodded and wrapped her arms around Amethyst's neck. The purple gem reached down and grabbed the remaining three gem from the ship. The short gem grabbed Pearl's hand and led her up the beach.

"Hey, I see a temple Pearl!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Once inside, the gems realized how broken and unkempt the place has been since the Sea Spire Celebration. Cobwebs littered the doorways, and rats ran ramped leading up to the gem door.

"Feels just like home!" Amethyst squealed with a smile.

Pearl looked up from her sadness, and immediately turned into her old self.

"Just like home! This place is disgusting! Oh I'll need to move this, and clean this-" Pearl said while summoning an arsenal of cleaning products. Amethyst rolled her eyes, and activated to gem near the door.

"Back to her old self I guess," Amethyst murmured.

Once the purple gem linked her magic to the temple, she went into her room and started throwing junk around. After a couple of hours, Amethyst leaves the room, to see the entrance completely remodel. In the middle of the room stood Pearl basking in the cleaness of the room.

"Now this is better,"Pearl decided while clapping the remaining dust from her hands.

Amethyst flopped on the couch, upside down.

"Are Rose and Garnet back yet? I'm so boreddddd," Amethyst wailed.

"No not yet, be patient... We don't know what they went through after they retreated into their gems," Pearl explained.

Amethyst let out a loud groan.

Pearl rolled her eyes then linked her magic with temple, activating the door into her room.

"I'll be organizing the swords in my room,"

"Whatever, " Amethyst replied.

A few more hours of complete boredom go by for Amethyst before the next gem officer emerges from their stone. The rose quartz lying on the couch Pearl made begins to levitate in the air, revealing, a tall curvy women with long ringlets of hair. The women dropped to the ground materializing in a white dress with a start cutout were her gemstone was.

"Amethyst! Are you alright!?" the pink gem yelled grabbing Amethyst into a hug.

"Rose...I'm fine... Can you stop choking me?"

"Oh... Sorry, were's Pearl? Is she okay?" Rose asked.

Rose's pink curled bounced behind her as she tore up the room, looking for a white gem. The gem door lit up, letting Pearl Into the outside.

"Rose! Good to see your okay!" Pearl exclaimed.

Rose grabbed Pearl into a tight hug, but dropped her to continue searching.

"Garnets on the couch Rose," Amethyst said.

"But what happened? Where is everyone?" Rose asked, plopping on the couch.

Amethyst quickly unraveled the letter that was wrapped in a yellow bandana, and handed it to Rose. Once Rose was finished, her face was covered in tears.

"Oh no...," she whispered.

Next to her, the two Garnets began to float in the air, and emit a bright red light. The gems fused, showing a crimson silhouette of a tall curvy woman with a cubed afro. Her body floated to the ground, and materialized in front of tg4e gem officers.

"Where's Citrine? " Garnet asked.

The gems looked away, and began to twiddle their fingers.

"Here Garnet you should read this, " Rose murmured while handing over the letter.

Garnet read the letter, but remained emotionless.

"Where's Citrine?" she repeated.

Pearl handed Garnet her cousin's bandana, and the letter attached to it. Once Garnet read it, she instantly turned around, and linked her magic with the temple. Garnet stepped inside her room, and placed the bandana under a picture of her family. In the picture, Garnet looked about 12 years old, while her grandma held Citrine in a bright yellow blanket. The red gem summoned a yellow door that led into her cousin's room. The room was dark, and unlit, giving signs that her gemstones were in trouble. Garnet reached down and picked up the large blanket, along with a orange giraffe in the nightstand. Her mind flooded with thoughts of her dear cousin growing up on their home planet. It was enough to even bring Garnet to tears. She missed her aunt and uncle, she missed the Alex brothers, she missed her grandma, but most of all, she missed Citrine. Garnet left her cousin's room, holding the giraffe in her hand. She flopped on the couch, and cried. Garnet never felt so alone in the world. Rose Quartz leaned down, and placed Garnet's head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Garnet, we're here for you. We'll find a way to bring her back, and everyone with her," Rose cooed while stroking Garnet's afro.

Amethyst and Pearl descended from their rooms, and joined the group hug. For the first time in a while, all the Crystal gems felt at peace with the world.


End file.
